Svedese-Interlingua u
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- U-balk|balk :tekn ferro in U U-formad|formad :in forma de U u-hjälp|hjälp :adjuta/assistentia pro le developpamento/disveloppamento (de un pais) U-järn|järn :tekn ferro in U u-land|land :pais in via de developpamento/disveloppamento; :neds pais subdeveloppate/subdisveloppate/developpante/disveloppante u-landsarbetare|landsarbetare :laborator/travaliator consecrate al developpamento/disveloppamento de un pais u-landsarbete|landsarbete :labor/travalio consecrate al developpamento/disveloppamento de un pais u-landsbistånd|landsbistånd :adjuta/assistentia pro le developpamento/disveloppamento de un pais u-landshjälp|landshjälp :adjuta/assistentia pro le developpamento/disveloppamento de un pais U-profil|profil :profilo in (forma de) U U-rör|rör :tubo in U U-stål|stål :tekn ferro in U U-sväng|sväng :torno in U ubikvitet :ubiquitate ubåt :submarino, submersibile ubåtsbaserad :basate super submarinos ubåtsjagare :destructor/chassator sh- de submarinos, chassa-submarinos ubåtsjakt :chassa sh- submarin/de submarinos ubåtskrig :guerra submarin/de submarinos ubåtskränkning :violation submarin/per submarinos ubåtsnät :rete submarin/contra submarinos udd :(spets) puncta, apice; :textil dente; :fig sarcasmo, veneno, virulentia; :bryta ~en av fig infirmar, invalidar; :en satir utan ~ un satira insipide; :spjärna mot ~en fig facer resistentia infructuose/infructifere; :~en på en penna le puncta de un stilo udda :impar; :(olik) inequal, differente; :(olikartad) heterogene, heterogenee, inequabile; :(säregen) curiose, particular; :en ~ person un typo particular; :en ~ sko un scarpa impar; :låta ~ vara jämnt fig clauder le oculos, condonar, conniver; :~ eller jämnt? par o impar?; :~ nummer numero impar uddad :textil dentate uddamänniska :homine particular uddamål :sport, förlora/vinna med ett ~ perder/vincer con le differentia de (solmente) un goal eng goul uddanummer :numero impar uddaplagg :vestimento impar uddatåig :zool imparidigite; :~a hovdjur (ordning) perissodactylos udde :lingua de terra, puncta (de terra), capo; :(hög) promontorio uddig :fig sarcastic, venenose, virulente uddljud :språk sono initial uddlös :fig insipide, infacete uddlöshet :fig insipiditate uddrim :litt alliteration uddspets :text dentella dentate uddvass :acute uff :~! uf! ufo :(unidentified flying object eng) UFO, ufo, OVNI, ovni (objecto volante non identificate); :studiet av ~ ufologia, ovniologia; :person intresserad av ~ ufologo, ufologista, ovniologo, ovniologista Uganda :Uganda ugandier :ugandese ugandisk :ugandese ugandiska :ugandesa uggla :I s zool uluco, strige; :ana ugglor i mossen fig olfacer le periculo/un intriga; :fjäll~ nyctea scandinave; :horn~ asio otus lat; :hök~ surnia ulula; :katt~ strige aluco lat; :jord~ asio flammee; :lapp~ strige nebulose; :natt~ strige nocturne; :fig noctambulo; :pärl~ aegolio ä- funebre; :slag~ strige uralian; :snö~ nyctea scandinave; :sparv~ glaucidio passeriforme; :torn~ ulula, tyto albe; :ugglor (ordning) strigiformes II v sitta och ~ veliar tarde (otiante) ugglebo :nido de uluco(s) uggleboll :(spyboll) pelota de uluco uggleved :ligno decadite phosphorescente ugn :furno; :(smältugn) fornace; :(kakelugn) estufa; :grädda i ~ kul cocer al furno; :sätta in något i ~en poner un cosa in le furno ugnfågel :zool furnero; :ugnfåglar (familj) furnariidas ugnsbakad :kul cocite al furno ugnseldfast :resistente al calor ugnsfönster :fenestra de furno ugnsgrädda :kul cocer al furno ugnslucka :porta de furno ugnsplåt :placa de furno ugnsrätt :kul platto cocite al furno ugnsspade :pala de panetero ugnssteka :kul facer grilliar al furno ugnsvärme :calor del furno ugrisk :ugrian; :~a språk linguas ugrian uh :~! uf! UK :(United Kingdom eng) RU (le Regno Unite) ukas :ukaz ry Ukraina :Ukraina ukrainare :ukrainiano ukrainsk :ukrainian ukrainska :1 språk ukrainiano 2 (kvinna) ukrainiana ukulele :mus ukulele polyn ukulelespelare :sonator de ukulele UKV :(ultrakortvåg) VHF (very high frequency eng), UUC (undas ultracurte) ulama :rel ulema ulan :ulano ulcerös :med ulcerose ulcus :med ulcere ulk :zool lophio piscatori ull :lana; :(ullbeklädnad) tonsion; :bot eriophoro; :ren ~ lana (de ove) pur/genuin; :tuv~ bot eriophoro vaginate; :ängs~ bot eriophoro angustifoliate ullapa :zool simia lanose, lagotrice ullbal :balla de lana ullbeklädnad :tonsion ullberedning :laneria ullfett :grassia de lana ullgarn :text filo de lana, stamine ullhår :(fårs) lana de ove; :(människas) capillos crispe ullhårig :(om får) lanifere, lanose; :(om människa) con capillos crispe; :bot lanifere, lanose, lanuginose ullig :lanate, lanose, lanuginose, lanifere, coperite de lana ullighet :lanositate ullkarda :cardo, pectine de cardar/de cardator ullkardare :cardator, pectinator ullsax :cisorios pl de ove ullspinneri :filatura/filanderia de lana ullstrumpa :calceo de lana; :gå på i ullstrumporna fig continuar sin esser influite, persister obstinatemente ullsyska :bot stachys byzantin ulltott :flocco de lana ulltuss :flocco de lana ullus :zool cochinilia farinose ullvide :bot salice lanate ulma :(glöda, pyra) arder lentemente/sin flammas ulna :anat ulna ulster :ulster eng alstö ultima :språk syllaba ultime ultimat :(slutgiltig) ultime, ultimate, final, definitive; :(fulländad) perfecte ultimativ :ultimative ultimatum :ultimatum lat; :ställa ~ presentar un ultimatum ultimo :~ januari le 31 de januario, al fin de januario ultra :ultra ultracentrifug :ultracentrifuga, ultracentrifugator ultraism :ultraismo ultraist :ultraista ultraistisk :ultraistic, ultraista ultrakonservativ :ultraconservatori ultrakort :fys ultracurte; :(om tid äv.) ultrabreve; :~a vågor undas ultracurte ultrakortvåg :tele (UKV) undas ultracurte (UUC) ultrakänslig :ultrasensibile ultraliberal :ultraliberal ultraljud :fys ultrasono; :som avser ~ ultrasonic ultraljudsundersökning :med echographia; :(av gravid kvinna) echoscopia ultralätt :ultralegier -d3- ultramarin :I adj ultramarin II s color ultramarin ultramarinblå :ultramarin ultramodern :ultramoderne ultramontan :rel ultramontan ultramontanism :rel ultramontanismo; :anhängare av ~ ultramontano ultranationalist :ultranationalista ultraradikal :ultraradical ultrarapid :I adj (mycket snabb) ultrarapide II s (slow motion) i ~ a camera lente, in slow motion eng moushn ultrarapidtakt :1 (mycket snabb takt) velocitate ultrarapide 2 (mycket långsam takt) velocitate ultralente, slow motion eng moushn ultrareaktionär :ultrareactionari ultraviolett :ultraviolette; :~ strålning fys radiation ultraviolette ulv :zool lupo; :en ~ i fårkläder fig un lupo disguisate; :som avser ~ lupin; :tjuta med ~arna ulular con le lupos uläge :position submarin umbellat :bot flor/planta umbellate umbra :miner umbra umbrafärgad :(del color) de umbra Umbrien :Umbria umbrier :umbro umbrisk :umbre umbriska :1 språk (dialekt) umbro 2 (kvinna) umbra umbära :carer (de), indiger (de), esser private (de) umbärande :carentia, privation umbärlig :dispensabile umbärlighet :dispensabilitate umgälder :costos, expensas umgälla :expiar; :som kan ~s expiabile umgällande :expiation umgänge :commercio, frequentation, contacto; :sexuellt ~ relationes/commercio sexual umgängesformer :formas, manieras, etiquetta umgängeskrets :circulo de cognoscentias/de cognoscites/de relationes/de amicos, entourage fr a)tura:3 umgängesliv :vita social umgängesrätt :derecto de visita umgängeston :tono del conversation umgängesvett :habilitate social umgängsam :communicative umgängsamhet :communication social umgås :frequentar, commerciar, communicar con, tractar; :~ med någon commerciar/frequentar un persona uncial :I adj uncial II s littera uncial uncialskrift :scriptura uncial undan :I adv via, foras, (dis)parite; :fly ~ fugir, escap(p)ar se, evader se; :gå ~ deviar, obliquar, ir a un latere; :göra ~ terminar, finir, finalisar, concluder, ultimar; :hålla sig ~ celar se; :komma ~ escap(p)ar; :~ för ~ pauco a pauco, poco a poco II prep de, ab, ex, foras de, foris de; :dra sig ~ sina förpliktelser subtraher se de su obligationes; :fly ~ faran escap(p)ar del periculo undanbe|undanbedja :(el. undanbedja) rökning ~des non fumar; :~ sig declinar, refusar undandra|undandraga :(el. undandraga) prender, privar; :~ sig subtraher se (a), escap(p)ar (a) undandrivning :expulsion undandräkt :ekon malversation/peculato minor undanflykt :pretexto, subterfugio, prevarication, tergiversation; :komma med/göra ~er inventar pretextos/subterfugios, subterfugir, equivocar, prevaricar, tergiversar; :person som kommer med ~er tergiversator undanforsling :abduction undanförsel :abduction undanfösning :expulsion undangjord :facite, terminate undanglidande :evasive, dilatori, elusive undanglidning :evasion, elusion undangömd :celate undanhålla :retener, refusar, privar, abstruder; :(information) subnegar undanhållande :(av information) subnegation undanmanöver :deviation; :fig manovra evasive undanröja :fig obviar, levar, remover, eliminar, supprimer, facer disparer; :(tvivel o.d.) dissipar; :(bringa om livet) liquidar; :~ dom jur revocar un sententia undanröjning :remotion undanskymd :(dold) celate, secrete, dissimulate, occultate; :(tillbakadragen) retirate; :ha en ~ tillvaro menar un vita retirate undansnilla :robar, malversar, pecular undanstoppad :celate, occultate undanstucken :celate, occultate undanstökad :expedite undanta|undantaga :(el. undantaga) exceptar, exemptar, excluder undantag :exception, exclusion; :ett ~ från regeln un exception al regula; :göra ett ~ facer un exception, exceptar; :göra ett ~ för facer un exception in favor de; :med ~ av a(l) exception de, con le exception de undantaga :se undanta undantagandes :excepte, salvo, minus, foras, preter, si non undantagsfall :caso exceptional/special/isolate/de exception undantagslag :lege de exception undantagslös :sin exception undantagsmänniska :homine/typo/persona particular undantagstillstånd :stato de exception/de emergentia/de urgentia; :mil lege martial undantagsvis :exceptionalmente, per exception undantränga :supplantar, eliminar; :(förtränga) reprimer, supprimer undanvikande :evasive, dilatori, elusive under :I prep (belägen nedanför) sub, inferior a, infra; :(mindre än) minus de, inferior a; :(om tid) durante; :barn under fem år infantes minus de cinque annos; stå ~ någon i rang esser inferior a un persona; :sätta ~ vatten inundar; :~ arbete in preparation; :~ det att durante que, dum; :~ ed sub juramento; :~ förutsättning att a condition que; :~ loppet av in le curso de; :~ polisuppsikt sub le surveliantia del policia; :~ tiden intertanto, in le interim; :~ tre timmar durante tres horas II adv infra, in basso; :duka ~ succumber; :gå ~ perir; :(om fartyg) facer naufragio, naufragar; :ligga ~ succubar; :våningen ~ le appartamento infra/a basso III s miraculo, meravilia, prodigio; :som genom ett ~ miraculosemente under hand|under|hand|underhand :(el. underhand) adv (hemligt) secretemente, collusivemente, collusorimente; :(enskilt) privatemente, in privatim lat underagent :subagente underarbete :labor/travalio preparatori underarm :anat parte inferior del bracio, antebracio underart :biol subspecie underavdelning :subdivision, subsection, filial underbalans :ekon deficit underbalanserad :ekon deficitari underbar :miraculose, meraviliose, prodigiose, mirific, portentose underbarn :infante prodigio underbefolkad :subpopulate underbefäl :mil (gruppbefäl) commandante de gruppo underbelagd :(om hotell/sjukhus) que ha plus grande capacitate que clientes/patientes underbelysa :subilluminar; :foto subexponer underbelysning :subillumination; :foto subexposition underbeläggning :(på hotell/sjukhus) capacitate de clientes/patientes non plenmente utilisate underbemannad :subempleate underbemanning :subempleo, manco de personal underben :anat parte inferior del gamba underbetala :subpagar, subremunerar underbett :anat prognathismo, prognathia; :ha ~ esser prognathe underbetyg :nota insufficiente underbinda :med ligaturar, strangular underbindning :med ligatura underbjuda :offerer un precio plus vil; :~ varandra rivalisar de haber le precio le plus vil underblåsa :fomentar, attisar, stimular, avivar, inflammar, activar underbud :offerta troppo basse underbygga :appoiar, basar, substruer, consolidar underbyggnad :fundamento, base, substruction, substructura, infrastructura, basamento underbyxor :calceones underbädd :lecto del basso/de infra, prime lecto underdel :parte inferior, basso underdimensionerad :troppo parve underdominant :mus subdominante underdomstol :corte inferior underdrift :litote underdäck :sjö interponte underdånig :humile, servil, obsequiose, obediente, submiss(iv)e underdånighet :humilitate, servilitate, obsequiositate, obedientia, submission underentrepentör :subcontractor underexponera :foto subexponer underexponering :foto subexposition underfamilj :biol subfamilia underfart :passage -ad3e inferior/subterranee, tunnel eng tanl underfund :komma ~ med discoperir, compre(he)nder underfundig :subtil, astute, captiose underfundighet :subtilitate underförstå :subintender underförstådd :implicite, tacite underförsäkra :ekon assecurar insufficientemente underförsäkring :ekon subassecurantia undergiven :submisse, servil, subjecte, subordinate undergivenhet :submission, servilitate, subordination undergroundaktivitet :activitate clandestin undergroundpress :pressa clandestin undergrund :base, fundamento undergrupp :subgruppo undergräva :cavar; :fig minar, sappar, subverter undergrävande :subversive undergå :experimentar, indurar, suffrer, esser submittite a undergång :passage -ad3e inferior/subterranee, tunnel eng tanl; :(fördärv) decadentia, declino, deperimento, ruina, perdition, perdita, destruction; :förorsaka ~ ruinar; :gå sin ~ till mötes ir/currer/marchar -sh- a su perdita/su perdition/su ruina undergångsstämning :atmosphera del judicio final undergörande :miraculose, supernatural, thaumaturge, thaumaturgic, theurgic; :~ medel remedio miraculose/universal, potion magic, panacea undergörare :facitor de miraculos, thaumaturgo, theurgista, theurgo underhaltig :de mal qualitate, (de qualitate) inferior underhaltighet :basse qualitate underhandla :negotiar, tractar, transiger; :~ om fred tractar del pace underhandlare :negotiator underhandling :negotio, negotiation underhandlingskonst :diplomatia underhandsbesked :communication strictemente confidential, confidentia underhavskabel :cablo submarin underhud :biol subcute, hypoderme; :som avser ~ subcutanee, subepidermic, hypodermatic, hypodermic underhudsblödning :med hemorrhagia subcutanee underhudsfett :biol panniculo adipose/grassose underhuggare :subalterno, subordinato; :neds lacai underhus :pol Camera basse/del Communes underhusledamot :pol membro del Camera basse/del Communes underhyresgäst :sublocatario underhåll :(skötsel) mantenimento, mantenentia; :(till uppehälle) substinentia, alimentation, vita; :(magert) pitancia underhålla :(hålla i stånd) mantener; :(försörja) sustener, sustentar, mantener, provider de; :(roa) amusar, diverter, distraher, intertener; :~ sig med parlar con, conversar con underhållande :amusante, divertente, distractive, recreative, agradabile underhållare :amusator underhållning :amusamento, divertimento, distraction, diversion, recreation, passa-tempore, intertenimento underhållningsbransch :industria de divertimentos, interprisa de diversion, show-business eng shåubiznös underhållningsfilm :film recreative/de intertenimento underhållningsindustri :industria de divertimentos underhållningslitteratur :lectura divertente/recreative/de recreation underhållningsmusik :musica legier -d3- underhållningsprogram :programma divertente/recreative/de recreation underhållsanslag :(till furstlig person) apanage fr -a:3 underhållsarbete :labor/travalio de mantenimento/de mantenentia underhållsberättigad :qui ha le derecto de reciper alimentos pl underhållsbidrag :alimentos pl underhållsfri :que non exige mantenimento/mantenentia underhållskostnad :(för person) costos/expensas pl de subsistentia/de alimentation; :(för byggnad etc) costos/expensas pl de mantenimento/de mantenentia underhållsplikt :(för person) obligation de dar alimentos; :(för byggnad etc) obligation de mantener in bon stato underhållspliktig :obligate a mantener underhållsskyldig :obligate a mantener underhållsskyldighet :(för person) obligation de dar alimentos; :(för byggnad etc) obligation de mantener in bon stato underhållstjänst :mil servicio de mantenimento/de mantenentia underifrån :de infra underindela :subdivider underindelning :subdivision underinstans :instantia inferior underjorden :le regno del mortos, le inferno, le Tartaro underjordisk :subterranee; :bot hypogee; :pol clandestin, illegal; :~ gång subterraneo; :~ järnväg ferrovia subterranee, metro(politano); :~ rörelse movimento clandestin; :~ verksamhet activitate clandestin/illegal; :~t kyrkorum crypta underjordsarbete :labor/travalio subterranee; :pol activitate clandestin/illegal underjäsning :(vid öltillverkning) fermentation basse underjäst :I adj ~ öl bira de/a fermentation basse II s (jäst för underjäsning) levatura de/a fermentation basse underkant :parte/latere inferior/basse, basso, pede; :i ~ a pena sufficiente; :sidans ~ le basso del pagina underkasta :submitter, subjugar; :~ censur submitter al censura, censurar; :~ ett förslag någons godkännande submitter un proposition al approbation de un persona; :~ sig capitular; :~ sig något submitter se a un cosa underkastelse :submission, subjection, subjugation underkjol :subgonnella underklass :classe inferior; :biol subclasse underklassig :vulgar underklassighet :vulgaritate underkläder :subvestimentos underklänning :subgonnella underkoj :lectiera del basso/de infra, prime lectiera underkommitté|underkommitte :subcommission underkropp :anat parte inferior del corpore underkunnig :göra ~ informar, instruer; :göra sig ~ om informar se de, mitter se al currente de, documentar se de; :hålla sig ~ tener se al currente underkur :med curation miraculose/portentose underkuva :submitter, subjugar, subjectar underkuvning :submission, subjugation, subjection underkyld :superfrigidate underkylning :superfrigidation underkäke :anat mandibula, maxilla inferior; :som avser ~ submaxillar underkäksben :anat osso submaxillar underkänd :refusate; :bli ~ faller, esser refusate, facer fiasco; :få underkänt (i skola) reciper un nota insufficiente underkänna :non approbar, disapprobar, refusar underlag :(grundval) base, fundamento, platteforma, supporto; :geol subsolo, substrato, strato inferior underlakan :drappo de infra underland :(land där under sker) pais del meravilias; :(underbart land) pais meraviliose; :Alice i ~et Alice in le Pais del Meravilias underledare :(i tidning) subcommentario redactional underleverantör :subfornitor underlig :drolle, estranie, bizarre, singular, curiose, peculiar, eccentric, excentric, original underliggande :subjacente, inferior underlighet :drolleria, estranietate, curiositate, peculiaritate, eccentricitate, excentricitate underlinne :camisetta underliv :anat ventre basse, abdomine, hypogastrio; :(kvinnliga könsdelar) genitales, organos genital; :som avser ~et abdominal, ventral underljudshastighet :flyg velocitate subsonic underljudsplan :flyg avion subsonic underlydande :I adj subordinate, inferior, subalterne II s subordinato, subalterno underläge :position disavantagiose -d3- underlägg :(för tallrik) subplatto; :(för skrivbord) submano underlägga :~ sig submitter, subjugar, conquirer underlägsen :inferior (a); :vara ~ esser inferior (a), non equalar underlägsenhet :inferioritate underlägsenhetskomplex :psyk complexo de inferioritate underlägsenhetskänsla :sentimento de inferioritate underläkare :medico assistente underläpp :anat labio inferior underlätta :facilitar underlåta :omitter, negliger underlåtelse|underlåtenhet :(el. underlåtenhet) omission, negligentia underlöjtnant :mil sublocotenente undermast :sjö parte inferior del mast undermedicin :remedio miraculose/universal, potion magic, panacea undermedvetande :psyk subconsciente, subconscientia undermedveten :psyk subconsciente; :(om varseblivning under medvetandetröskeln) subliminal undermening :intention celate, secunde intention underminera :konkr + fig minar, sappar, subverter underminering :mil sappamento undermålig :sub le qualitate/nivello exigite, mediocre, inferior undermålighet :qualitate/nivello mediocre/inferior, mediocritate, inferioritate undernärd :subalimentate, denutrite undernäring :subalimentation, denutrition, malnutrition, alimentation/nutrition insufficiente underofficer :hist subofficiero, officiero subalterne underordna :subordinar underordnad :(underställd) subordinate, inferior, subalterne, subalternate; :(mindre viktig) secundari, accessori, marginal, subalterne, de interesse minor; :språk subordinate; :~ betydelse importantia marginal; :~ roll rolo subalterne; :~ ställning position inferior underordnande :språk subordinative, subordinante, de subordination, hypotactic underordning :språk subordination, hypotaxis underpant :ekon caution, garantia, securitate, hypotheca underplagg :subvestimento underpris :precio vil/irrisori/derisori/multo basse underproduktion :subproduction underprogram :data subroutine fr -rutin underrede :parte inferior, supporto, base; :(i bil) chassis fr shasi; :(för kanon) affuste underredsbehandla :tractar con un producto anticorrosive underredsbehandling :tractamento anticorrosive underrepresenterad :insufficientemente representate underrubrik :subtitulo underrätt :jur corte inferior underrätta :informar, avisar, advertir; :~ sig informar se underrättad :avisate, informate; :dåligt/väl ~d mal/ben informate; :göra sig ~ informar se, mitter se al currente, documentar se; :hålla sig ~ tener se al currente underrättelse :information, aviso, advertimento underrättelseagent :agente secrete underrättelsetjänst :servicio de informationes; :pol servicio secrete underrättelseverksamhet :olovlig ~ activitate de spionage -ad3e illegal underrättelseväsen :servicio de informationes; :pol servicio secrete underrättsdomare :jur magistrato undersam :(förundrad) surprendite; :(förunderlig) curiose, estranie, bizarre, peculiar, singular undersats :språk proposition subordinate undersegel :sjö vela basse undersida :parte/latere inferior/basse, basso, pede undersittande :bot infere underskatta :subestimar, sub(e)valutar, minimisar underskattning :subestimation, sub(e)valutation underskog :subbosco underskott :ekon deficit; :som avser ~ deficitari underskrida :esser minus que; :priset får inte ~s isto es le precio minimal underskrift :subscription, signatura, firma underskriva :subscriber, signar, firmar underskåp :armario sub le plano de labor/de travalio underskön :multo belle, bellissime, superbe, splendide, magnific, venuste undersköterska :infirmera assistente underslaf :lecto del basso/de infra, prime lecto underslagen :sjö invirgate underslev :(förskingring) peculato; :begå ~ pecular, malversar underst :adv al/in le fundo, infra, in basso understa :adj le plus basse understatement :litote understiga :esser minus que understimulerad :substimulate understimulering :substimulation understrecka :sublinear understreckare :(i tidning) articulo special signate understreckning :sublineamento understryka :(med penna) sublinear; :(betona) sublinear, accentuar, signalar, mitter/poner in evidentia understrykning :sublineamento; :(understruken text) texto/passage -ad3e sublineate underström :currente inferior/submarin, subcurrente; :(bakström) resacca; :fig currente subjacente/secundari, subcurrente understucken :(fördold) celate; :(underställd) subordinate; :understucket barn infante substituite/false, infante secretemente adoptate via understundom :de tempore in tempore, a vices understyrd :(om bil i kurva) subvirante understyrning :(hos bil i kurva) subvirage underställa :(hänskjuta till) submitter; :(ställa under ledning av) submitter, subjugar; :~ någon godkännandet av ett förslag submitter un proposition al approbation de un persona underställd :subordinate, inferior, subalterne, subalternate understå :~ sig haber le impertinentia (de), presumer understöd :assistentia, appoio, adjuta, succurso, relevamento; :(ekonomiskt) supporto, appoio, subsidio, subvention understödja :(bistå) appoiar, adjutar, adjuvar, assister, secundar, succurrer, relevar; :(ekonomiskt) supportar financiarimente, subsidiar, subventionar, subvenir understödjare :protector, defensor understödsbidrag :moneta de succurso/de adjuta/de assistentia understödsfond :fundo de succurso/de adjuta/de assistentia understödskassa :cassa de succurso/de adjuta/de assistentia understödstagare :succurrito per le assistentia social, beneficiario del securitate social understötta :appoiar, adjutar, assister, secundar, succurrer, relevar undersysselsatt :que non ha bastante a facer undersysselsättning :empleo deficiente undersäng :lecto del basso/de infra, prime lecto undersätsig :de statura curte e robuste undersåte :subjecto, regnicola undersåtlig :humile, docile, obsequiose, obediente, serve, servil, submisse undersöka :examinar, investigar, scrut(in)ar, recercar, inquirer, perquirer; :(i detalj) perscrutar; :med examinar, explorar; :(genom att lyssna) auscultar; :som kan ~s examinabile undersökande :scrutator, investigator undersökare :examinator, investigator, recercator, scrutator, perquisitor, explorator undersökning :examine, exploration, recerca, investigation, studio; :med exploration, examine; :jur perquisition, inquesta, inquisition undersökningsdomare :jur judice de instruction undersökningskommission :commission de investigation/de inquesta undersökningsmetod :methodo de investigation/de recerca/de inquesta undersökningsområde :campo de recerca(s) undersökningsplikt :obligation de facer un investigation undersökningsresultat :reultato del recerca(s)/de un investigation/de un inquesta undersökningsrum :camera de examine/de exploration undertak :subtecto undertalig :incomplete, non plenari/integre undertalighet :stato incomplete undertaxera :subtaxar undertaxering :subtaxation underteckna :(sub)signar, firmar, subscriber undertecknare :signator, signatario, subscriptor underteckning :signatura, firma, subscription undertiden|under tiden|under|tiden :(el. under tiden) intertanto, in le interim undertill :infra, in basso, al pede undertitel :subtitulo underton :mus harmonico inferior; :fig accento; :en vemodig ~ un accento elegic undertryck :depression; :med tension/pression minimal/diastolic undertrycka :continer, comprimer, reprimer, supprimer; :(kuva) subjugar, opprimer, domar; :psyk reprimer; :~ ett skratt/ett skrik reprimer un riso/un crito; :~ ett uppror subjugar un revolta/un sublevamento undertryckande :repressive, suppressive, oppressive undertryckning :repression, suppression, oppression undertråd :filo inferior undertröja :subcamisa, camisetta underutvecklad :subdeveloppate, subdisveloppate underutveckling :subdeveloppamento, subdisveloppamento undervattensarkeologi :archeologia submarin undervattensbåt :submarino, submersibile undervattenskamera :camera (pro le photographia) submarin undervattensläge :position submarin undervattensmikrofon :microphono submarin, hydrophono undervattensvegetation :vegetation submarin undervegetation :arbustos basse, subbosco underverk :meravilia, miraculo; :tro på ~ creder in miraculos; :världens sju ~ le septe meravilias del mundo undervikt :peso insufficiente underviktig :de peso insufficiente undervisa :instruer, inseniar, docer, maestrar, professar undervisande :inseniante, docente undervisare :inseniator, inseniante, institutor, maestro undervisning :inseniamento, instruction, education undervisningsanstalt :instituto/institution/stabilimento/establimento docente/de inseniamento/de instruction/de education undervisningskonst :didactica undervisningsmateriel :material docente/de inseniamento undervisningsmetod :methodo pedagogic/educational/de inseniamento undervisningsmetodik :methologia educational/de inseniamento undervisningspaket :programma de instruction/de studios undervisningsprogram :programma educational/de inseniamento undervisningsreform :reforma del inseniamento undervisningsråd :consilio consultative de inseniamento/de education undervisningssjukhus :hospital academic undervisningsteknik :technica educational/de inseniamento undervisningsteknologi :technologia educational/del inseniamento undervisningstimme :hora de curso undervisningsväsen :inseniamento, instruction, education undervisningsämne :subjecto (de inseniamento) undervägs :in cammino undervärdera :subestimar, sub(e)valutar undervärdering :subestimation, sub(e)valutation undervärme :calor de infra/de basso undervåning :etage -a:3 inferior/basse underårig :minor underårighet :etate minor, minoritate undfalla :låta ~ sig lassar escap(p)ar undfallande :indulgente, tolerante, conciliante, complacente undfallenhet :indulgentia, tolerantia, complacentia undfly :escap(p)ar, evader, fugir; :fig eluder undflyende :fig elusive undflykt :escap(p)amento, escap(p)ata, evasion, fuga, fugita undfägna :regalar, tractar, banchettar; :(överdådigt) festear undfägnad :regalo, regalamento, biber e mangiar -d3- undfå :reciper undfående :bibl conception undgå :escap(p)ar (a), evitar, eluctar; :möjlig att ~ evitabile, eluctabile undin :myt undina undkomma :escap(p)ar, evader undra :demandar se undran :consternation, disconcertamento, confusion, stupor undre :inferior, plus basse; :den ~ världen le basse fundos del societate undring :pensamento sceptic undseende :(överseende) indulgentia; :(skonsamhet) clementia; :(hänsyn) consideration undskylla :~ sig excusar se, exculpar se, disculpar se undskyllan|undskyllning :(el. undskyllning) excusa(tion), exculpation, disculpation undslippa :escap(p)ar (a), glissar del manos (de); :låta ~ sig lassar escap(p)ar undsticka :~ sig celar se undsätta :succurrer undsättning :succurso undsättningsexpedition :expedition de salvamento/de salvation undsättningsförsök :tentativa de salvamento/de salvation undsättningsmanskap :equipa de salvamento/de salvation undulantfeber :med febre undulante undulat :zool melopsittaco undulate undulation :undulation undulatorisk :undulatori undulera :undular undvara :carer (de), indiger (de), esser private de undvika :eluder, evitar; :~ en fråga eluder un question; :~ ett slag parar un colpo undvikande :elusive, evasive, dilatori; :svara ~ responder evasivemente, prevaricar; :~ blick reguardo evasive; :~ svar responsa evasive/dilatori Unesco :Unesco ung :juvene; :vara ~ till sinnet esser juvene de spirito ungboskap :juvene bestial/bestias ungdom :juventute, adolescentia; :(personer) juventute, juvenes ungdomlig :juvene, juvenil ungdomlighet :juvenilitate ungdomsarbete :labor/travalio juvenil/de juventute/del juvenes; :(alster) obra juvenil/de juventute ungdomsarbetslöshet :disoccupation juvenil/del juvenes ungdomsassistent :assistente pro juvenes ungdomsavdelning :section juvenil ungdomsbok :libro pro juvenes ungdomsbrottslighet :criminalitate/delinquentia juvenil/de juvenes/de minores ungdomsbrottsling :criminal/delinquente juvenil ungdomsdikt :poema juvenil/de juventute ungdomsdiktning :poesia juvenil/de juventute ungdomsdröm :sonio juvenil ungdomsfinnar :med acne juvenil ungdomsfängelse :prision pro juvenes ungdomsförbund :association juvenil/de juventute/de juvenes ungdomsförening :association juvenil/de juventute/de juvenes ungdomsförmedling :officio del labor/del travalio pro juvenes ungdomsförvillelse :error de juventute ungdomsförälskelse :amoretto/inamoramento/amorositate juvenil/de juventute; :(person) amoroso/amorosa de juventute ungdomsgeneration :generation juvenil/de juventute ungdomsgäng :banda/gang eng gæng de juvenes ungdomsgård :centro pro juvenes ungdomskriminalitet :criminalitate/delinquentia juvenil/de juvenes/de minores ungdomskärlek :amor juvenil/de juventute ungdomsledare :laborator/travaliator/assistente juvenil/de juvenes ungdomslitteratur :litteratura juvenil/pro le juvenes ungdomsminne :memoria/reminiscentia de juventute ungdomsorganisation :organisation juvenil/de juventute/de juvenes ungdomsorkester :orchestra de juvene musicos ungdomsperiod :periodo de juventute ungdomsporträtt :portrait fr pårträ juvenil ungdomsproblem :problema del juventute ungdomsprogram :programma pro juvenes ungdomsrevolt :revolta juvenil/de juvenes ungdomsrörelse :movimento juvenil/de juvenes ungdomssvärmeri :amoretto/inamoramento/amorositate juvenil/de juventute; :(person) amoroso/amorosa de juventute ungdomssynd :peccato/error de juventute ungdomsteater :theatro juvenil/pro juvenes ungdomsverk :obra juvenil/de juventute ungdomsvän :amico de juventute ungdomsvård :adjuta social al juventute, protection de juvenes/de minores ungdomsålder :adolescentia ungdomsår :annos juvenil/de juventute unge :(av djur) juvene animal, pullo, parv(ul)o; :(av katt) catton; :(av hund) canetto; :(barn) infante; :få ungar fetar, filiar ungefär :circa; :på ett ~ approximativemente ungefärlig :approximative ungefärligen :approximativemente ungefärlighet :approximation Ungern :Hungaria ungersk :hungare ungerska :1 språk hungaro 2 (kvinna) hungara ungersven :hist juvene homine, adolescente, juvene ungflicksaktig :como de un puera/de un juvena unggotik :konst prime gothico unghjort :zool cervino ungkarl :celibatario ungkarlshotell|ungkarlshärbärge :(el. ungkarlshärbärge) albergo/hospitio pro viros isolate/solitari sin casa ungkarlsliv :vita celibatari ungkarlslya :(parve) appartamento de celibatario ungkarlsvåning :appartamento de celibatario ungmö :celibataria ungrare :hungaro ungrenässans :konst prime renascentia ungtjur :zool bovello ungtupp :juvene gallo; :fig juvene arrivista/carrierista unicitet :unicitate unifiera :unificar unifiering :unification uniform :I s uniforme II adj uniforme uniformera :uniform(is)ar uniformerad :uniformate uniformering :uniformisation uniformitet :uniformitate uniformsjacka :tunica uniformsklädd :uniformate uniformsmössa :kepi fr unik :unic, sin par unikhet :unicitate unikum :cosa/evento/caso/persona unic; :vara ett ~ esser unic unilateral :unilateral union :union; :Europeiska ~en le Union Europee unionell :unional/de union unionism :unionismo unionist :unionista unionistisk :unionista unionsanhängare :unionista unionsflagga :bandiera del union unionstiden :le era del union unionsupplösning :dissolution de un/del union unisex :unisex unisexmode :moda unisex unisexmodell :modello unisex unison :unisone; :~t mus in unisono unitarie :rel unitarista unitarisk :rel unitarista unitarism :rel unitarismo unitarist :rel unitarista unitaristisk :rel unitarista United Kingdom|United|Kingdom :(UK) le Regno Unite (RU) universalarvinge :herede/hereditario/successor universe/universal universalbegåvning :talento universe/universal universalism :fil, rel universalismo universalist :fil, rel universalista universalistisk :fil, rel universalista universalitet :fil, rel universalitate; :(inom romersk-katolska kyrkan) catholicitate universalmedel :remedio universe/universal, panacea universalmedicin :panacea universalspråk :lingua universal universalverktyg :utensile universal universell :universal, universe; :göra ~ universalisar universitet :universitate; :som avser ~ universitari universitetsbibliotek :bibliotheca universitari/del universitate universitetsbokhandel :libreria academic universitetsbyggnad :edificio/complexo universitari/del universitate universitetsexamen :examine universitari/academic universitetsinstitution :institution universitari/del universitate universitetsprofessor :professor universitari/del universitate universitetssjukhus :hospital academic universitetsstad :citate/urbe universitari universitetsstudier :studios universitari universitetsstyrelse :consistorio; :medlem av ~ regente universum :universo unken :mucide; :vara ~ (lukta unket) oler de mucor/de clauso; :(smaka unket) haber un sapor de mucor unkenhet :odor de mucor/de clauso, sapor de mucor unkna :mucer unna :non invidiar, accordar, conceder, permitter, dar; :~ sig conceder se, permitter se, dar se uns :uncia; :inte ett ~ nulle; :inte ett ~ förstånd non un grano/atomo/uncia/gramma de bon senso up-to-date|up|to|date :up-to-date eng aptödeit, actual upp|opp :(el. opp) in alto; :backa ~ appoiar, adjutar, supportar, assister; :bo tre trappor ~ habitar al tertie etage -a:3; :det går ~ och ner här i livet le vita ha su altos e bassos; det är ~ till dig il depende a te; :fälla ~ ett paraply aperir un parapluvia/un umbrella; :gå gatan ~ och ner ir e venir le strata; :gå ~ ascender, montar, elevar se in alto; :(lämna sängen) levar se, sortir del lecto; :hålla ~ (e)levar, tener levate; :hålla ~ med cessar, finir, terminar; :hälla ~ versar; :hälla ~ te servir the; :högst ~ på sidan toto in le alto del pagina; :kliva ~ på en stol montar super un sedia; :klättra ~ i ett träd ascender/montar un arbore; :knyta ~ disligar, disfacer, disnodar; :knäppa ~ disbuttonar; :låsa ~ disserrar; :nerifrån och ~ de basso in alto; :packa ~ disimballar; :(resväska) disfacer; :(ur låda) dis(in)cassar; :(ur paket) dispacchettar; :passa ~ servir; :pumpa ~ pumpar a un nivello elevate; :(fylla med luft) inflar; :(öka trycket) augmentar le pression; :se ~! attention!; :se ~ till respectar, admirar; :sida ~ och sida ner pagina post pagina; :sitta ~ på en häst montar a cavallo/in sella, mitter se in le sella; :stiga ~ ascender, montar, elevar se in alto; :(lämna sängen) levar se, sortir del lecto; :~ med huvudet! corage! -ad3e; :~ med händerna! manos in alto!; :~ och ner inverse; :~ till 30 grader verso trenta grados; :~ ur sängarna! leva vos!; :vända ~ och ner inverter uppackning :discassamento, discassage -ad3e uppamma :incitar, excitar, stimular, exhortar, activar upparbeta :(jord) cultivar; :(upprätta) developpar, disveloppar, crear, establir, consolidar; :(använt kärnbränsle) regenerar upparbetning :(av använt kärnbränsle) retractamento, regeneration uppassare :servitor uppasserska :servitrice uppassning :servicio uppbackning :appoio, adjuta, supporto uppbindning :fig manco de libertate uppbjuda :~ alla sina krafter facer un supreme effortio, emplear tote su fortias uppbjudande :med ~ av alla sina krafter con un supreme effortio, empleante tote su fortias uppbjudning :invitation a dansar uppblandad :miscite uppblandning :mixtura uppblomstra :florar, flor(esc)er, reviver, prosperar, renascer, resurger, regenerar uppblomstring :floration, prosperitate, regeneration, renascentia, resurrection, novelle expansion uppblossa :flammar, inflammar se uppblåsbar :inflabile uppblåst :inflate, buffate; :fig pompose, van, vanitose; :~ mage med aerogastria; :~ sätt pompositate uppblåsthet :inflation; :pompositate, vanitate; :med inflation, flatulentia, meteorismo uppblöta :imbiber uppblötning :imbibimento, imbibition uppblött :imbibite uppborrad :forate uppborrning :foratura uppbragt :indignate; :bli ~ indignar se, resentir se; :göra ~ indignar uppbragthet :indignation uppbringa :(skaffa) procurar, fornir, munir, suppler (de), provider (de); :sjö capturar, interceptar; :~t fartyg prisa uppbringning :sjö captura, interception uppbromsning :frenage -ad3e, deceleration uppbrott :partita; :(från läger) discampamento uppbrottsstämning :atmosphera de adeo/de adieu fr adjø uppbrusande :effervescente, choleric, irascibile uppbrusning :effervescentia uppbruten :fortiate, fracturate uppbunden :fig dependente uppburen :celebre, estimate, appreciate uppbygga :edificar uppbyggelse :edification uppbyggelselitteratur :litteratura edificante uppbygglig :edificante, edificative, moralisator; :(from) devote, pie; :leva ett ~t liv menar un vita pie; :~ läsning lectura edificante; :~a sånger cantos devote; :~t exempel exemplo edificative uppbygglighet :edification uppbyggnad :(uppförande) construction, edification, erection; :(struktur) structura, construction, composition; :kem synthese, synthesis, anabolismo; :bot samma ~ hos olika arter isomorphismo uppbära :(erhålla) reciper, incassar; :(skatt) perciper uppbåd :appello, convocation; :mil levata, mobilisation uppbåda :appellar, convocar, congregar, mobilisar; :mil mobilisar uppbörd :incassamento, exaction, execution uppbördskontor :officio fiscal uppbördsman :incassator; :(av skatt) perceptor/collector/receptor de impostos, exactor uppbördsmyndighet :fisco uppbördstermin :termino de pagamento uppbördsår :anno fiscal uppdaga :(avslöja) revelar, disvelar; :(upptäcka) discoperir, deteger, detectar, trovar uppdagande :revelation, discoperta, detection uppdatera :actualisar uppdatering :actualisation uppdela :(sub)divider; :(i bitar) departir, fractionar; :(i mindre delar) compartir; :(i stycken) segmentar; :(i avsnitt) sectionar uppdelbar :divisibile uppdelning :division, (re)partition; :(i bitar) fractionamento; :(i mindre delar) compartimento; :(i grupper) aggruppamento uppdikta :fabular, inventar, finger uppdiktad :ficticie, fictive; :~ historia fiction uppdra|uppdraga :(el. uppdraga) (in)cargar (de), committer (a) uppdrag :(com)mission, carga, ordine, mandato uppdraga :se uppdra uppdragbar :que pote esser remontate, remontabile uppdragsgivare :mandante, mandator, committente; :jur mandante uppdragstagare :empleato uppdriva :trovar, procurar uppdriven :intensificate, augmentate uppdykande :emergente uppdämd :(genom fördämning) claudite con/per un dica/per dicas; :(om känsla) continite, reprimite; :~ vrede furor/rabie/ira continite; :~ önskan desiro/desiderio retenite uppdämma :clauder con/per un dica/per dicas, incassar uppdämning :clausura con/per un dica/per dicas, incassamento uppe :supra, in (le) alto, in cima de; :bilen var ~ i minst 120 km/tim le auto teneva al minus 120 km per hora; :hon är ~ (uppstigen) illa se ha levate/ha levate se; :hålla modet ~ non perder corage -ad3e; :priset är nu uppe i 100 kr le precio nunc ha augmentate a 100 coronas; :sitta ~ esser sedite; :(vaka) veliar, restar veliate; :~ på berget al summitate del monte/del montania; :vara ~ i tentamen esser examinate uppefter :preter uppegga :excitar, stimular; :(erotiskt) excitar uppeggande :incentive; :(erotiskt) excitante uppeggelse :incitamento, incitation, stimulation; :(erotisk) excitation uppehälle :subsistentia, existentia, vita; :förtjäna sitt ~ ganiar su pan/su vita uppehåll :(avbrott) interruption, intermission, intervallo, pausa; :(vistelse) sojorno; :meteor tempore sic/aride; :göra ~ pausar; :utan ~ sin pausa, ininterrupte(mente) uppehålla :(sinka) retardar, retener, stoppar; :(vidmakthålla) mantener; :(stödja) supportar; :(besitta tjänst) occupar; :~ livet sustentar, subsister; :~ sig (vistas) sojornar, (de)morar, resider; :(livnära sig) sustener, subsister; :fig (dröja vid) appender se/attachar -sh- se/fixar se a; :~ sitt anseende mantener su reputation; :~ skenet guardar/salvar le apparentias pl uppehållsort|uppehållsplats :(el. uppehållsplats) domicilio, residentia; :tillfällig ~ residentia provisional; :utan fast ~ sin domicilio fixe, sin casa/adresse permanente, ambulante uppehållstillstånd :permisso de sojornar/de residentia uppehållsväder :tempore sic/aride, bon/belle tempore uppelda :fig excitar, enthusiasmar uppeldad :fig excitate, enthusiastic, enthusiasta, zelose, dithyrambic uppemot :verso uppenbar :(tydlig) clar, distincte, evidente, manifeste, obvie, apparente; :(begriplig) clar, intelligibile, compre(he)nsibile; :(påfallande) flagrante; :en ~ sanning un truismo; :göra ~ poner in evidentia; :ingen ~ fara nulle periculo directe; :vara ~ saltar al oculos uppenbara :revelar, disvelar, discoperir, manifestar; :rel revelar; :~ sig revelar se, manifestar se, monstrar se uppenbarelse :revelation, vision, apparition, manifestation; :rel revelation, apocalypse, apocalypsis Uppenbarelseboken :bibl le Apocalypse, le Apocalypsis uppenbarelseform :forma de revelation uppenbarelselära :rel doctrina del revelation divin uppenbarligen :evidentemente uppercut :sport uppercut eng apökat uppesittande :passante le nocte sin dormir uppesittare :persona qui frequenta tarde in le nocte uppesittarkväll|uppsittarkväll :(el. uppsittarkväll) vespere/vespera de frequentation prolongate; :~ före jul vespera/vespere dedicate a preparationes pro Natal uppfart :montata, rampa; :(till garage) entrata, accesso uppfartsramp :rampa oblique uppfatta :(förnimma) perciper, conciper, sentir; :(med hörseln) audir; :(med synen) vider; :(urskilja) discerner, distinguer, differentiar, discriminar; :(förstå) compre(he)nder, intender uppfattbar :(förnimbar) perceptibile, sensibile; :(hörbar) audibile; :(synbar) visibile; :(urskiljbar) distinguibile; :(begriplig) compre(he)nsibile uppfattning :(åsikt) opinion, interpretation, conception, concepto, (puncto de) vista, idea, judicio, aviso, version; :(uppfattningsförmåga) intelligentia, compre(he)nsion, intendimento; :enligt min ~ in mi opinion; :ge uttryck för sin ~ exponer su vista(s); :ha olika ~ differer de opinion/in opiniones; :vara av motsatt ~ esser de opinion contrari; :ändra ~ mutar/cambiar de opinion uppfattningsförmåga :compre(he)nsion, intelligentia, intendimento; :snabb ~ perceptivitate uppfiffad :facite plus belle uppfinna :inventar uppfinnare :inventor uppfinnarrätt :jur derecto del inventor uppfinning :invention; :nöden är alla ~ars moder le miseria es le matre del inventiones uppfinningsförmåga :inventivitate, inventiva, creativitate, ingeniositate uppfinningsrik :inventive, creative, ingeniose, imaginative, fecunde, fertile uppfinningsrikedom :inventivitate, inventiva, creativitate, ingeniositate uppflammande :inflammante uppflugen :sitta ~ seder in alto uppflyttad :(i skola) passate al classe superior; :sport promovite uppflyttning :(i skola) (le) passar al classe superior; :sport promotion uppfläkt :findite uppfodra :~ på väv collar super texito uppfordra :(uppmana) exhortar, instigar, incitar; :(transportera upp) sublevar uppfordran :(uppmaning) exhortation uppfordrande :exhortative, exhortatori uppfordring :(uppmaning) exhortation; :(upptransportering) sublevamento, sublevation uppfordringsverk :machina a/de sublevar uppforsling :sublevamento, sublevation uppfostra :educar uppfostran :education uppfostrande :educative uppfostrare :educator, pedagogo uppfostringsanstalt :institution correctional/de education/de correction uppfostringsbar :educabile uppfostringshem :casa correctional/de education/de correction uppfostringsideal :ideal educative uppfostringsmetod :methodo educative/de education uppfostringssystem :systema pedagogic/educative/de education uppfraktning :sublevamento, sublevation uppfriskande :refrescante uppfräschad :refrescate uppfrätt :toto rodite; :(om metall) toto corrodite uppfylla :(fylla helt) plenar, (re)impler; :(förverkliga) realisar, effectuar, complir, exaudir; :(fullgöra) complir, executar; :(tillfredsställa) satisfacer, contentar; :~ en önskan realisar/exaudir un desiro/un desiderio; :~ ett löfte complir un promissa uppfyllelse :realisation, complimento, execution; drömmen gick i ~ le sonio se realisava/se compliva uppfällbar :plicabile, plicante uppfärd :ascension uppfånga :attrappar, interceptar, sasir; :(höra) audir, perciper uppföda :elevar uppfödare :elevator uppfödning :elevamento uppföljare :continuator uppföljning :continuation uppför :in alto, verso le alto uppföra :(bygga) elevar, eriger, edificar, construer; :(på lista) registrar; :teat representar, mitter/poner al scena; :mus executar, exequer; :~ sig conducer se, comportar se uppförande :construction, edification, erection; :(beteende) comportamento, conducta, manieras pl, mores pl; :teat representation; :mus execution; :dåligt/gott ~ mal/bon conducta/comportamento uppförandebetyg :attestation/certificato de conducta/de mores pl uppförandepraxis :etiquetta uppförsbacke :costa montante/ascendente uppförstora :(göra större) aggrandir, allargar, ampli(fic)ar, extender; :(överdriva) exaggerar, amplificar, inflar uppförstoring :aggrandimento, amplification uppge|uppgiva :(el. uppgiva) (meddela) indicar, mentionar, declarar, dar; :(göra avkall på) renunciar a, abandonar, desister de, condemnar; :~ falskt namn dar un nomine false; :~ hoppet perder le sperantia, desperar; :~ kampen abandonar le lucta; :~ sin position indicar su position uppgift :(meddelande) information, indication, declaration, designation, mention, reporto; :(åliggande) mission, facer, carga, obra, deber, problema, incumbentia; :(skolarbete) deber; :anse som sin ~ considerar como su deber; :ge i ~ cargar; :lämna ~er informar; :ta på sig en ~ assumer un carga, cargar se de un cosa; :överta en ~ från någon discargar un persona uppgiftslämnare :informator uppgiftsskyldighet :obligation de declarar/de informar uppgiva :se uppge uppgiven :resignate, desperate uppgivenhet :resignation, desperantia uppgjord :arrangiate -d3- in avante uppgrundning :fundo basse; :(i havet) banco; :(i flod) vado uppgräva :exhumar, disinterrar uppgrävning :exhumation uppgäld :ekon agio it ad3å uppgå :(sammansmälta) fusionar, funder se; :~ till (belöpa sig på) costar, amontar/ascender a uppgående :I adj ascendente, montante; :(om sol) levante II s på ~ que se developpa/disveloppa uppgång :(trappa) scala; :(trapphus) entrata, accesso; :(av pris) augmento; :(framgång) successo; :astron (le) levar, ascension; :solens ~ le levar del sol uppgörelse :(överenskommelse) accommodamento, accommodation, accordo, compromisso; :(sammanstötning) confrontation, affrontamento; :ekon transaction uppgörelsescen :scena upphalning :sjö tracto montante naval upphalningsbädd :sjö lecto pro tractos montante (naval) upphandla :comprar upphandling :compra, emption upphaussa :dar un importantia exaggerate upphetsa :excitar, incitar, animar, agitar, exaltar, instigar, suscitar, provocar, fomentar upphetsning :excitamento, excitation, incitation, incitamento, instigation, agitation, suscitation, provocation, fomentation upphetta :calefacer upphettning :calefaction upphissning :levamento, altiamento upphitta :trovar upphittare :trovator upphopp :sport salto in alto upphostning :expectoration, exspuition upphov :origine, fonte, radice; :ge ~ till causar; :Gud är allts ~ Deo es le origine de omne causas upphovsman :creator, formator, originator, initiator, generator upphovsmannarätt|upphovsrätt :(el. upphovsrätt) proprietate litterari, copyright (©) eng kåpirait upphälld :servite upphällning :vara på ~en exhaurir se upphängning :suspension, fixation upphängningsanordning :mechanismo de suspension/de fixation upphäva :I (annullera) annullar, abolir, abrogar, cancellar, levar, revocar, supprimer, clauder, clausurar, discontinuar; :~ en lag jur rescinder un lege II (låta höra) dar, elevar, altiar; :~ ett skri dar un crito; :~ sin röst elevar/altiar su voce upphöja :fig elevar, promover, exaltar, eriger, sublimar, dignificar, innobilir, magnificar; :(på tron) inthron(is)ar; :mat elevar; :~ i tredje potens mat elevar al tertie potentia/al cubo, cubar upphöjd :fig elevate, sublime, auguste, nobile, eminente, (ex)celse, superne, supernal, majestatic, majestose; :med upphöjt lugn impassibilemente, imperturbabilemente, toto calme/tranquille upphöjdhet :elevation, sublimitate, (ex)celsitude, majestate, nobilitate upphöjelse :elevation, altiamento, exaltation, innobilimento; :(förhärligande) apotheose, apotheosis upphöjning :loco elevate, elevation, eminentia, altitude; :(podium) podio, platteforma, estrade fr estra:d, tribuna; :(för likkista) catafalco upphöra :finir, cessar, stoppar, arrestar se, discontinuar; :~ att regna cessar de pluver; :~ med att arbeta cessar de travaliar/de laborar, abandonar le travalio/le labor uppiffad :facite plus belle uppifrån :I prep vara ~ landet venir del nord del pais II adv de supra, de alto; :~ och ner de alto a basso uppiggad :excitate, stimulate uppiggande :excitante, stimulante, exhilarante; :med stimulante, tonificante, tonic, cordial, analeptic; :~ medel remedio cordial, stimulante, tonificante, tonico uppjagad :excitate, agitate, nervose uppjazzad :mus arrangiate -d3- in un version/rhythmo de jazz eng d3æz uppjazzning :mus arrangiamento -d3- in un version/rhythmo de jazz eng d3æz uppjustera :(justera) adjustar, regular, calibrar; :(justera uppåt) augmentar, altiar, elevar uppjustering :(justering) adjustamento, adjustage -ad3e, regulamento, regulation; :(justering uppåt) augmentation, altiamento uppkalla; :~ någon|uppkalla;|någon :/något efter … dar a un persona/un cosa le nomine de …; :vara ~d efter … portar le nomine de …; :(framkalla) evocar; :(kalla till förhör etc) appellar, convocar, advocar uppkast :sport jecto in alto uppkastning :(kräkning) vomito; :få/ha ~ar vomir, vomitar uppkavlad :~e ärmar manicas (in)rolate uppklarande|uppklaring :(el. uppklaring) solution uppklarnande :tidvis ~ meteor intervallos de sol uppklarning :meteor clarification uppklippt :(om frisyr) tondite plus curte (que le resto del capillos) uppklädd :in un habito/vestimento elegante uppknuten :ligate, alliate, affiliate uppknäppt :disbuttonate, aperte; :fig distendite, relaxate, allegre, de bon humor uppkok :kul ebullition; :ge ett ~ facer bullir; :fig artikeln är ett ~ på gammalt gods le articulo es (solmente) un restructuration de vetule cosas uppkokning :kul ebullition uppkomling :parvenu fr parvöny uppkomma :nascer, formar se, surger uppkomst :genese, genesis, nascentia, origine, origination, primordio; :som avser ~ genetic uppkomsthistoria :genese, genesis, historia del developpamento/disveloppamento uppkonstruering :(påhitt) invention uppkopplad :el, tele, data (inter)connectite uppkoppling :el, tele, data (inter)connexion uppkorkad :discorcate uppkorkning :(le) discorcar uppkräkning :vomito; :få/ha ~ar vomir, vomitar uppkäftig :impudente, impertinente uppkäftighet :impudentia, impertinentia uppköp :compra (massive); :(hamstring) accaparamento; :göra ~ comprar massivemente; :(hamstra) accaparar uppköpare :comprator; :(hamstrare) accaparator uppkörd :(däst) excessivemente satiate; :(lurad) dupate, deludite uppkörning :(prov för körkort) examine de conducer/de guidar/de conductor uppkörsväg :entrata, accesso uppladdad :el cargate; :fig energic, vitalissime uppladdning :el cargamento; :sport preparation, appresto, preparativo upplag :deposito, stock eng upplaga :edition, tirage -ad3e, impression; :begränsad ~ tirage/edition limitate; :ny ~ reimpression; :oavkortad ~ edition integral upplagd :(hågad) disposite, inclinate (a) upplagesiffra :numero de exemplares imprimite upplagra :immagazinar, stockar upplagring :immagazinage -ad3e, stockage -ad3e upplagsnäring :biol reservas pl upplagsplats :deposito, magazin, parco, reservoir fr resärvwa:r uppland|Uppland :I area interior, hinterland ty hintörlant II Uppland Uplandia upplappa :typ readjustar upplappning :typ readjustamento uppleva :(erfara) probar, facer experientia de; :(genomleva) viver; :(bevittna) vider, esser presente a, esser teste de upplevelse :(erfarenhet) experientia; :(intryck) impression, sensation; :(äventyr) aventura upplinda :bobinar upplinjering :linearisation uppliva :(liva upp) (re)animar, avivar, vivificar, vitalisar, dar vita a; :(återuppliva) reanimar, resuscitar upplivad :excitate, stimulate upplivande :excitante, stimulante, exhilarante; :med stimulante, tonificante, tonic, cordial, analeptic; :~ medel remedio cordial, stimulante, tonificante, tonico upplivning :animation, avivamento, vivification, revitalisation; :(återupplivning) reanimation, resuscitation upplivningsförsök :tentativa/effortio de reanimation/de resuscitation upplopp :tumulto, disordine, disturbantia; :sport curso/distantia final uppluckrad :(jord) rendite minus compacte/dense, laxate; :fig minus rigide, (plus) flexibile upplupen :~ ränta ekon interesse accumulate upplyfta :elevar; :upplyften edra hjärtan sursum corda lat upplyftande :fig edificante, edificative, moralisator upplyftning :fig edification upplysa :(lysa upp) illuminar, exclarar; :(informera) informar, exclarar, elucidar, illuminar, avisar, instruer upplysande :illustrative, informative, informatori, instructive, didactic, illuminante upplysning :illumination, exclaration; :(information) information, elucidation, illumination, instruction, education; :fil, hist lumines pl, luces pl; :sexuell ~ education/instruction sexual upplysningsarbete :activitate educative/educational upplysningsfilosofi :illuminismo; :anhängare av ~n illuminista upplysningstiden :le Seculo del Lumines/del Luces upplysningstjänst :servicio de information upplysningsverksamhet :activitate educative/educational upplysningsvis :informativemente, como un information upplyst :illuminate; :~ person illuminato upplägg :text (på sömnad) orlo, lista; :(av stickning) (le) maliar uppläggning :(planering) planification, plano; :(strukturering) organisation, structuration; :(servering) servicio; :(av förråd) deposito, stockage -ad3e; :structura; :sjö immobilisation, ammarrage -ad3e; :text (av maskor) (le) maliar uppläggningsfat :platto de servicio uppläggningsmaska :text malia initial uppläggsfat :platto de servicio uppläggsmaska :text malia initial uppländsk vallört|uppländsk|vallört :bot symphyto uplandic upplärd :inseniate upplärning :inseniamento uppläsa :leger a/in alte voce, facer lectura de, declamar, recitar uppläsare :lector, declamator, recitator uppläsning :lectura, declamation, recitation uppläxning :reprimenda, reprehension; :ge en ~ dar un reprimenda, reprimendar upplåning :ekon impresto upplåta :(ställa till förfogande) mitter/poner al disposition; :(öppna) aperir; :~ sin röst elevar/altiar le voce upplåtelse :(le) mitter/poner al disposition; :~ av nyttjanderätten (le) mitter/poner al disposition del usufructo upplösa :(i sina delar) disintegrar, decomponer, dissolver; :(få att upphöra) finir, terminar, concluder, clauder, clausurar, finalisar, poner fin a; :(få att försvinna) (dis)solver; :(upphäva) dissoldar, dissolver, disfacer, resolver, disbandar; :(frigöra) disligar, disbandar, disnodar; :fys, mat decomponer; :kem dis(as)sociar, decomponer, digerer, reducer, analysar; :mus resolver; :som upplöser sig (under upptagande av fukt) deliquescente; :~ en disharmoni mus resolver un dissonantia; :~ ett parlament dissolver un parlamento; :~ sig dissolver se; :~s disligar se; :(i vätska) deliquescer; :(om dimma) levar se upplösande :(dis)solvente, resolvente, dissolutive, resolutive upplösbar :(dis)solubile, resolubile upplöslig :(dis)solubile, resolubile upplöslighet :(dis)solubilitate upplösning :(i delar) disintegration, decomposition, dissolution; :(av kris) disnodamento; :(av samhällsordning) anarchia; :(upphävande) dissolution, resolution, disbandamento; :(lösgörande) disligamento; :(förruttnelse) decomposition, corruption, putrefaction, putrescentia; :kem dissociation, decomposition; :fys, mat decomposition; :med, biokem lyse, lysis upplösningsförmåga :fys poter resolvente upplösningsmedel :(dis)solvente; :farm vehiculo; :kem solvente upplösningstillstånd :stato de decomposition/disintegration/putrefaction; :fig stato de desperation uppmagasinera :immagazinar uppmagasinering :immagazinage -ad3e uppmana :exhortar uppmanande :(ex)hortative, exhortatori uppmaning :exhortation uppmarsch :mil avantiamento, marcha -sh- (in formation) uppmaska :text remaliar uppmjukad :mollite uppmjukning :emollimento, amollimento, mollification, dulcification uppmobilisering :mobilisation uppmobilsera :mobilisar uppmontering :montage -ad3e uppmuddring :dragage -ad3e uppmuntra :incoragiar -d3-, stimular, incitar, sporonar, impeller, inhardir; :(muntra upp) animar, allegrar, exhilarar uppmuntran :(av någon som är nedslagen) incoragiamento -d3-, incitation, incitamento, sporon, sporonamento uppmuntring :incoragiamento -d3-, exhilaration uppmuntringsord :parolas incoragiante -d3-/reconfortante uppmärksam :(koncentrerad) attente, attentive, advertive, observator; :(artig) attente, attentive, amabile, complacente, cortese, polite, obligante, servicial; :göra ~ på facer observar, attraher le attention de, adverter; :vara ~ på fixar le attention a, prestar attention a uppmärksamhet :(artighet) amabilitate, cortesia, complacentia, servicialitate; :(aktgivande) attention, advertentia, concentration, perceptivitate; :fästa någons ~ på något facer observar un cosa a un persona; :visa ~ prestar attention; :undgå någons ~ escap(p)ar al attention de un persona; :väcka ~ tirar/(at)traher le attention; ägna ~ åt prestar attention a uppmärksamma :(lägga märke till) dar/dedicar/facer/prestar attention a, notar, remarcar, attender, (ap)perciper, observar, prender nota de; :(göra uppmärksam på) facer observar, attraher le attention de, adverter uppmäta :me(n)surar, metir; :(i meter) metrar uppmätbar :me(n)surabile uppmätning :me(n)suration; :(i meter) metrage -ad3e uppnegociering|uppnegotiering :(el. uppnegotiering) ekon negotiation uppnosig :impertinente uppnosighet :impertinentia uppnystad :bobinate uppnäsa :naso ascendente uppnäst :con un naso ascendente; :vara ~ haber un naso ascendente uppnå :(komma till) attinger, arrivar a, ganiar, pervenir a; :(erhålla) obtener, adir; :(förverkliga) realisar; :~ bra resultat obtener resultatos favorabile; :~ en hög ålder arrivar a un etate multo avantiate; :~ ett mål attinger un scopo uppnåbar :accessibile, obtenibile uppnåelig :accessibile, obtenibile uppnåelighet :accessibilitate, attingimento uppochned|uppochner :(el. uppochner) al inverso, inversemente, reversemente; :vända ~ inverter, reverter uppochnedvänd|uppochnervänd :(el. uppochnervänd) inverse, reverse uppochnedvändning|uppochnervändning :(el. uppochnervändning) inversion, reversion uppodla :cultivar; :(utveckla) developpar, disveloppar uppodlad :culte, cultivate uppodling :(handling) cultivation, cultura; :(mark) terra cultivate; :(utveckling) developpamento, disveloppamento uppoffra :sacrificar; :~ sig för något sacrificar se pro un cosa uppoffrande :sacrificante uppoffring :sacrificio, immolation upprada :poner/mitter in fila, rangiar -d3-, alinear uppreklamera :facer reclamo exaggerate pro uppreklamering :reclamo exaggerate upprensning :mundification, purification, epuration; :pol purga upprensningsaktion :pol purga upprepa :(göra på nytt) facer de novo, repeter, refacer, iterar, recomenciar; :(säga på nytt) dicer de novo, redicer, repeter, (re)iterar; :(säga efter) redicer, repeter; :som kan ~s iterabile; :~ sig repeter se; :~d repetite, iterate; :~de gånger sovente, repetitemente, plure vices upprepning :repetition, (re)iteration, reprisa; :mus reprisa; :text (av stickning) disintrication uppresa :I v (uppföra) eriger, elevar; :(upphetsa) suscitar; :~ ett monument eriger/elevar un monumento; :~ sig (göra uppror) insurger se, revoltar II s viage -ad3e al nord uppresning :(uppförande) erection; :(uppror) revolta uppretad :irritate, indignate uppriggad :sjö guindate uppriktig :sincer, franc, probe, verace, candide, honeste uppriktighet :sinceritate, franchitia, probitate, veracitate, candidessa, candor, honestate uppringning :telephonata, colpo de telephono, appello telephonic upprinnelse :(ursprung) origine, provenientia, principio, inception, radice, origination, primordio, fonte; :(orsak) causa, origine, ration upprivande :emotionante, pathetic uppriven :emotionate, agitate, excitate upprop :(av namn) appello del nomines; :(vädjan) appello; :(sammankallande) convocation; :(offentlig förklaring) proclamation, manifesto; :förrätta ~ appellar le nomines uppropslista :rolo/registro de appello (del nomines) uppror :rebellion, insurrection, revolta, sublevation, sublevamento, motin, sedition; :göra ~ rebellar se, revoltar se, insurger se, sublevar se, motinar, seditionar se; :kväva ett ~ reprimer/jugular un rebellion/un revolta; :mana till ~ rebellar, seditionar, sublevar; :vara i ~ esser disturbate/perturbate/agitate upprorisk :rebelle, insurgente, insurgite, insurrectional, factiose, seditiose, motinose; :(motspänstig) rebelle, recalcitrante, refractari, insubmisse; :bli ~ rebellar se, revoltar se, sublevar se; :göra ~ rebellar, revoltar, sublevar upproriskhet :spirito de rebellion/de revolta/de sedition upprorsanda :spirito de rebellion/de revolta/de sedition upprorsfana :standardo del sublevation, bandiera de rebellion; :höja ~ fig revolutionar, provocar un revolution upprorshärd :foco insurrectional/de insurrection/de revolta/de resistentia upprorsmakare :perturbator, provocator, agitator upprorsman :rebello, insurgente, insurgito, revoltato, seditioso upprorsstämning :spirito de rebellion/de revolta uppruggad :text asperate, cardate upprusta :(förbättra) (a)meliorar, emendar, reparar, remediar; :mil rearmar, remilitarisar upprustning :(a)melioration, emendation, reparation; :mil rearmamento, remilitarisation; :moralisk ~ rearmamento moral upprutten|uppruttnad :(el. uppruttnad) toto putrite/putride uppryckning :(kraftanspänning) effortio; :bot (med rot) eradication, extirpation; :göra en ~ reprender su fortia mental upprymd :(glad) gaudiose, joiose, gai, allegre, galliarde, jovial; :(lätt berusad) un pauco/poco ebrie/inebriate/avinate upprymdhet :gaitate, allegressa, galliardia, jovialitate upprymma :tekn allargar upprymmare :tekn allargator upprymning :tekn allargamento uppräckt :med ~a händer a/con manos levate uppräkning :(redogörelse) enumeration; :ekon augmento, augmentation, altiamento uppränna :text (väv) ordir uppränning :text (av väv) ordimento, orditura upprätt :I adj (e)recte, perpendicular; :~a stjälkar peduncolos/pediculos (e)recte II adv derecte, (e)recte; :hålla sig ~ tener se derecte/erecte upprätta :(grunda) establir, fundar, crear; :(rehabilitera) rehabilitar, reparar, remediar, restituer; :(ingå) concluder, stipular; :(åstadkomma) effectuar, realisar; :(avfatta) rediger, establir, scriber, formular, facer, poner; :jur (avtal/kontrakt) passar, instrumentar upprättelse :rehabilitation, satisfaction, reparation de honor, revanche fr röva):sh; :få ~ obtener rehabilitation, esser rehabilitate; :ge ~ dar satisfaction, rehabilitar upprätthålla :(hålla i stånd) mantener, sustener, conservar; :(inneha) occupar, exercer, revestir; :~ goda förbindelser mantener bon relationes; :~ livet subsister; :~ ordningen mantener le ordine, policiar; :~ en tjänst occupar un posto, mantener un servicio upprätthållare :jur mandante, mandator, committente upprättstående :(e)recte uppröjning :mundification; :(av skog) deforestation, disarborisation, disboscamento; :(av snö) (le) remover del nive uppröra :choc©ar sh-, commover, indignar upprörande :choc©ante sh-, excitante upprörd :choc©ate sh-, indignate, excitate, agitate, tumultuose, tumultari; :bli ~ indignar se, excitar se; :upprört hav mar agitate upprördhet :excitation, excitamento uppsagd :(om person) dimittite, licentiate, destituite, amovite, removite, cassate; :(om överenskommelse etc) revocate, annullate, cancellate, denunciate, rescindite uppsamla :reassemblar, reunir, (re)colliger, (ac)cumular, (a)massar uppsamling :reunion, (ac)cumulation, amassamento uppsamlingsläger :campo de regruppamento/de transito uppsamlingsplats :loco de reunion/de incontro uppsats :(i skola) composition, exercitio; :(artikel) articulo; :(essä) essayo; :(uppsättning) assortimento, serie, insimul, joco, collection uppsatslag :(i skola) compositiones de un gruppo determinate/specific de alumnos uppsatsämne :(i skola) thema uppsatt :högt ~ (med hög samhällsställning) de alte rango, importante uppseende :sensation; :väcka ~ facer/causar/producer sensation uppseendeväckande :sensational, spectacular; :(utmanande) ostentatiose; :~ händelse sensation; :~ nyhet nova/notitia sensational/de sensation uppsegling :vara under ~ approximar (se), approchar -sh- (se) uppsikt :surveliantia, supervision, inspection, vigilantia, controlo, guarda, custodia; :hålla ~ över surveliar, guardar; :stå/vara under ~ esser sub surveliantia/vigilantia/controlo/supervision uppsittarkväll :se uppesittarkväll uppsittning :(på häst) (le) montar (super un cavallo) uppsjungning :(sångprov) audition; :(uppmjukning av röst) mollification del voce/del cordas vocal uppsjö :torrente, diluvio, fluxo; :fig abundantia, exuberantia, affluentia uppskakad :choc©ate sh- uppskakande :choc©ante sh- uppskatta :(beräkna) (e)valutar, estimar, supputar, taxar, appreciar; :(sätta värde på) appreciar, estimar, considerar uppskattning :(beräkning) (e)valutation, estimation, appreciamento, appreciation, supputation; :(värdesättande) estima, estimation, consideration uppskattningsvis :approximativemente, circa uppskjuta :postponer, differer, suspender, procrastinar, prorogar, remitter, retardar; :(fortsättningen av sammanträde) ajornar uppskjutning :(av raket etc) lanceamento; :(av fortsättningen av sammanträde) ajornamento uppskojad :dupate, (de)fraudate uppskov :postponimento, procrastination, suspension, dilation, (de)mora, retardo, retardamento, retardation, temporisation; :begära ~ från militärtjänst demandar/peter postponimento del servicio militar; :bevilja ~ dar/conceder dilation/retardo; :utan ~ sin dilation/retardo uppskovsränta :ekon interesse punitive/de penalisation uppskriva :ekon augmentar, (re)altiar uppskrivning :ekon augmento, augmentation, (re)altiamento uppskruvad :fig (om priser etc.) exaggerate; :(om tempo) accelerate; :(om sinnestillstånd) (super)excitate uppskrämd :espaventate, timorose, pavorose, pavide uppskuren :trenchate -sh-; :~ korv kul salsicia in rondos/rondellas/trenchos -sh-; :~ skinka kul gambon in trenchos uppskärare :cultello pro trenchar -sh- uppskärning :trenchamento -sh-; :(och uttagande av inälvor) evisceration uppskärrad :tendite, tense, nervose uppsköljd :geol alluvial; :~ på stranden portate per le undas al ripa uppskörtad :dupate, (de)fraudate uppskörtning :duperia, defraudation uppslag :(idé) idea, inspiration; :(impuls) impulso; :(på klädesplagg) reverso; :(i bok) duo paginas opposite, duple pagina; :(vid auktion) offerta plus alte; :mus anacrusis uppslagen :(om bok) aperte; :(om dryck) servite; :(om förlovning) rumpite; :(om krage) relevate uppslagsbok :libro de consultation/de referentia, encyclopedia uppslagsgivare :inspirator uppslagsord :entrata, lemma, vocabulo uppslagsrik :inventive, creative, imaginative, ingeniose uppslagsrikedom :inventivitate, inventiva, creativitate, ingeniositate uppslagsverk :obra de consultation/de referentia, encyclopedia uppslagsända :indicio, puncto de referentia/de referimento uppslammad :emulgite; :geol alluvial uppslamning :emulsion; :geol alluvion uppslitande :fig exhaustive, attristante uppslitning :attrition uppslitsad :con un plica aperte uppsluka :(in)glutir, ingurgitar, (de)vorar uppsluppen :multo gaudiose/joiose/gai, euphoric, exuberante, delirante uppsluppenhet :grande gaudio/joia/gaitate, exuberantia uppslutning :(deltagande) participation, contribution, association, assistentia; :(stöd) appoio, supporto, sustenimento, sustentation; :bred ~ bakom ett rättmätigt krav grande appoio pro un revindication legitime; :stor ~ vid mötet multe personas presente al reunion uppsnabba :tekn augmentar le velocitate, accelerar uppsnabbning :tekn augmentation del velocitate, acceleration uppsnappa :interceptar; :(höra) audir, perciper uppsnofsad :facite plus belle uppsnyggning :make-up eng meikap uppspaltning :separation; :fys, kem dis(as)sociation uppspel :sport passe fr pas in profunditate uppspelning :(för lärare) (le) sonar de un deber musical; :(prov) audition musical; :(av något inspelat) (le) facer tornar uppspelt :multo gaudiose/joiose, euphoric, exuberante, delirante uppspelthet :grande gaudio/joia/gaitate, exuberantia uppspjälkning :fysiol dis(as)sociation uppsplittring :rumpimento in fragmentos, fragmentation; :fig fragmentation, fractionamento uppsprickande :~ molntäcke nubilositate dissipante, dissipation del copertura de nubes uppspringande :bot (om fruktkapsel) dehiscente uppspärrad :toto aperte uppstallad :stabulate uppstapling :accumulation uppstegad :mesurate in passos uppstekt :kul frite uppstickare :defiator uppstiga :ascender, montar uppstigen :levate, sortite del lecto uppstigning :ascension, montata uppstoppare :(av djur) taxidermista uppstoppning :(av djur) taxidermia uppstramad :(stram) rigide; :(prydligt klädd) ben vestite uppsträckning :reprimenda uppstudsig :obstinate, refractari, recalcitrante, restive, contumace; :vara ~ opponer se uppstudsighet :obstination, recalcitration, contumacia uppstyltad :affectate, manierate; :(om stil) bombastic, magniloquente, emphatic, declamatori uppställa :(placera) placiar, disponer, rangiar -d3-, postar; :(installera) montar, installar; :(formulera) formular, rediger, establir, presentar, facer, poner; :(sammanställa) componer, formar; :~ på rad alinear; :~ regler poner regulas uppställning :(placering) placiamento, disposition, ordinantia, arrangiamento -d3-; :(av maskiner) montage -ad3e, installation; :(ordnad lista) registro, lista, catalogo, tabula; :(sammanställning) composition; :mil displaciamento, formation, (dis)position; :~ på rad alineamento uppställningsplats :spatio/loco de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking eng pa:king, parking, (auto)parco uppstå :(uppkomma) nascer, formar se, surger; :(återuppstå från de döda) resurger, resuscitar uppstående :relevate, erecte; :~ krage collar relevate; :~ öron aures erecte; :bot fastigiate uppståndelse :(rabalder) tumulto, rumor, turba, strepito, exitation; :(från de döda) resurrection uppståndelsedagen :le die del resurrection uppstånden :resurgite, resuscitate uppstötning :fysiol eructation, ructo; :sur ~ med pyrosis uppsugbar :absorbibile uppsugning :absorbentia, absorption, resorption uppsvear :personas de Svealand (o Norrland) uppsvensk :de Svealand (o Norrland) uppsvenska :dialecto de Svealand (o Norrland) uppsving :progresso economic uppsvullen|uppsvälld :(el. uppsvälld) med inflate, tumide, tumefacite, turgescente; :bli/göra mindre ~ disinflar uppsvälldhet|uppsvällning :(el. uppsvällning) med tumefaction, turgiditate, turgescentia, turgor, (in)tumescentia, protuberantia uppsyn :(ansiktsuttryck) expression facial/del facie/del visage -ad3e, physio(g)nomia; :(uppsikt) surveliantia, supervision, inspection, vigilantia, controlo, guarda, custodia uppsyningsman :surveliante, custode, guardiano, inspector, supervisor, controlator; :(i fastighet) concierge fr kå)sjär3 uppsäga :revocar, annullar, cancellar, denunciar, rescinder uppsägbar :revocabile, dissolubile, annullabile, cancellabile, rescindibile uppsägbarhet :revocabilitate, dissolubilitate uppsägelse|uppsägning :(el. uppsägning) revoco, revocation, rescission, annullation, cancellation, denunciation; :(av abonnemang) disdicimento; :(av avtal) denunciation; :(av kontrakt) rescission; :(av våning) disdicimento uppsägningsräkning :conto de depositos uppsägningstermin|uppsägningstid :(el. uppsägningstid) termino de disdicimento uppsättning :(installation) installation, montage -ad3e; :(sats) assortimento, serie, insimul, joco, collection; :(frisyr) pectinatura; :teat inscenation, representation uppsåt :intention, intento, premeditation, scopo, plano; :ont ~ mal premeditation/intention(es) uppsåtlig :intentional, intentionate, premeditate, deliberate, voluntari uppsåtligen :intentionalmente, deliberatemente, voluntarimente, con intention, expresso uppsåtlighet :intentionalitate uppsöka :(re)cercar; :(besöka) visitar; :~ skugga installar se in le umbra uppsökande :bedriva ~ verksamhet sociol prender contacto directe con personas in mal circumstantias (con le scopo de remediar lor problemas) uppta|upptaga :(el. upptaga) (godta) adoptar, admitter, acceptar, reciper; :(ta i anspråk) occupar, prender, consumer, absorber; :(införliva) includer, incorporar, inserer, insertar, integrar; :(som medlem) affiliar; :(i orden) initiar; :(assimilera) assimilar (se), impregnar se (de) upptagen :(belagd) occupate; :(sysselsatt) (pre)occupate; :(införlivad) includite, incorporate, inserite, insertate; :det/numret är upptaget le linea/numero es occupate; :vara starkt ~ av preoccupar se de; :vara ~ av occupar se de upptagetton :tele signal de occupate upptagning :(införlivande) assimilation, inclusion, incorporation, integration; :(av föda) ingestion, digestion; :(av vätska) absorbentia, absorption upptagningsceremoni :rel rito de initiation, ceremonia/solemnitate inaugural/inaugurative/de inauguration upptagningshem :casa pro vetule personas singule upptagningsområde :region medico-social/de curas upptakt :mus, verslära anacrusis; :fig initio, preludio, exordio; :vara ~ till preluder upptaxera :taxar plus altemente, augmentar le taxation uppteckna :notar, registrar, scriber upptecknare :(historiker) historico; :(levnadstecknare) autor biographic; :(registrerare) registrator uppteckning :notation, registration, nota upptill :supra, super, in le alto, al testa, al capite, in le parte superior upptina :disgelar upptining :disgelo upptiningsmedel :disgelator upptorkning :exsic©ation upptrampad :~ väg via practicabile upptransportering :sublevamento, sublevation upptrappning :escalation, augmentation, intensification upptryck :fys fortia ascensional/de flottation; :typ impression, (re)edition, tirage -ad3e upptryckning :typ impression, (re)edition, tirage -ad3e uppträda :(bete sig) comportar se, conducer se; :(visa sig) apparer, facer su apparition, presentar se, monstrar se, figurar; :(handla) ager, intervenir, proceder; :(fylla en funktion) servir, functionar; :teat apparer, representar, jocar; :~ beslutsamt ager con determination; :~ för första gången teat debutar; :~ inför publik apparer in publico; :~ som medlare servir de mediator uppträdande :(beteende) conducta, comportamento, manieras pl, etiquetta; :(framträdande) apparition, apparentia, spectaculo; :teat representation, spectaculo; :belevat ~ urbanitate; :dåligt/gott ~ mal/bon manieras pl; :norm för diplomaters ~ protocollo uppträde :litigio, scena, tumulto upptuktelse :ta i ~ dar un reprimenda, reprimendar upptäcka :discoperir, trovar, deteger, detectar; :(utforska) explorar upptäckare :discoperitor upptäckt :discoperta upptäcktsresa :expedition/viage -ad3e exploratori/de exploration/de discoperta upptäcktsresande :explorator, discoperitor upptänd :fig enthusiastic, ecstatic, extatic, ecstasiate, extasiate, incantate, rapite, enthusiasmate, exaltate, dithyrambic; :(sexuellt) excitate upptänkbar|upptänklig :(el. upptänklig) imaginabile upptåg :buffoneria, burla, facetia, joco, joculo upptågsmakare :farsator, buffon, spirito facetiose upptöad :disgelate uppumpning :inflation uppvaknande :evelia uppvakta :(hylla) render homage -ad3e a; :(gratulera) gratular, felicitar; :(kurtisera) cortesar, galantear, flirtar flör-, facer le corte a; :(besöka myndighet etc) facer un visita official; :(göra hovtjänst) attender, servir uppvaktare :admirator uppvaktning :(hyllning) homage -ad3e, ovation; :(gratulation) gratulation, felicitation; :(kurtis) corte; :(officiellt besök) visita official; :(följe) escorta, convoyo, defilata, suite fr syit; :göra någon sin ~ facer le corte a un persona uppvigla :agitar, incitar, excitar, instigar, provocar uppviglare :agitator, incitator, excitator, instigator, provocator uppvigling :agitation (al revolta), incitation, excitation, instigation, provocation uppvind :meteor vento ascendente; :segelflygare utnyttjar ~arna pilotas de planator usa le ascendentia thermic uppvisa :(förete) presentar, monstrar, manifestar, exhiber, exponer, offerer uppvisbar :presentabile, (de)monstrabile uppvisning :(handling) (re)presentation, demonstration, exhibition; :(vad som visas) exposition, exhibition, spectaculo; :teat representation, spectaculo; :film projection uppvisningsnummer :numero de demonstration uppvuxen :(fullvuxen) adulte, matur; :hon är ~ i Sverige illa ha crescite in Svedia, illa ha passate su infantia in Svedia uppväcka :eveliar, inspirar, excitar, suscitar, provocar; :(från de döda) resuscitar uppväckelse :(från de döda) resurrection uppväga :compensar, contrabalanciar, contrapesar, equiponderar uppvägning :(med våg) pesage; :(motvikt) contrabalancia, contrapeso uppvärdera :ekon revalorisar, revalutar uppvärdering :ekon revalorisation, revalutation uppvärma :(re)calefacer uppvärmning :calefaction; :sport exercitio(s) preparative uppvärmningsanordning :calorifero uppvärmningscentral :central de calefaction uppväxande :adolescente uppväxt :I s adolescentia, juventute II adj (fullvuxen) adulte, matur; :hon är ~ i Sverige illa ha crescite in Svedia, illa ha passate su infantia in Svedia uppväxtskildring :studio juvenil uppväxttid :tempore juvenil/del juventute uppväxtår :annos juvenil/del juventute uppäten :consumite; :han blev ~ av ett lejon ille esseva mangiate/devorate per un leon uppångning :evaporation uppåt :I prep a, in, verso; :bo ~ landet habitar al nord del pais II adv in alto; :gå ~ ascender, montar III adj (upprymd) gaudiose, joiose, gai, allegre, galliarde, jovial uppåtgående :I adj ascendente, montante, ascensional II s ascension, elevation, crescita uppåtkammad :pectinate a retro uppåtriktad :(dirigite) verso le alto, in alto uppåtstigande :ascendente, montante, ascensional uppåtsträvande :ambitiose uppåtsträvare :persona ambitiose; :(streber) arrivista, carrierista uppåttjack :droga stimulante uppöva :exercitar uppövning :exercitio ur :I prep de, ab, ex, per, foras/foris de; :bringa ~ balans disequilibrar; :ett avsnitt ~ boken un passage -ad3e del libro; :falla ~ minnet sortir del memoria, escap(p)ar; :gå ut ~ huset sortir del casa; :skildra ~ minnet picturar de memoria; :~ bruk foras/foris de uso, disusate; :~ funktion! non functiona!; :~ denna synvinkel de iste puncto de vista; :~ hand i hand de mano in mano; :~ vägen! al latere! II adv foras, foris; :dra ~ kontakten disconnecter le cavilia del prisa de currente; :spåra ~ derailar -reil- III s (klocka) horologio; :Fröken Ur horologio parlante IV s zool (uroxe) uro V s 1 (stark blåst med snö/regn) intemperie; :i ~ och skur al intemperie, in omne tempores 2 (anhopning av nedrasande stenar) agglomeration de petras cadente uraktlåta :omitter, negliger uraktlåtenhet :omission, negligentia Ural :(floden) Ural ural-altaisk|ural|altaisk :uraloaltaic; :~a språk linguas uraloaltaic Uralbergen :Ural uralisk|uralsk :(el. uralsk) uralian; :~a språk linguas uralian uralstring :biol abiogenese, abiogenesis uran :kem uranium; :som avser ~ uranic uranbrytning :extraction de uranium uranbränsle :combustibile de uranium uranfyndighet :jacimento de uranium urangruva :mina de uranium uranhaltig :uranifere Urania :myt Urania; :som avser ~ uranie uranisotop :isotopo de uranium uranmalm :mineral de uranium uranreaktor :reactor a/de uranium Uranus :astron, myt Urano; :som avser ~ uranie urarta :degenerar urartning :degeneration, degenerescentia urarva :jur; :göra sig ~ renunciar su parte hereditari urarvakonkurs :jur declaration de fallimento per le hereditarios (qui renuncia lor partes hereditari) urban :(storstadsmässig) urban; :(belevad) urban urbanisera :urbanisar urbanisering :urbanisation urbanism :urbanismo; :företrädare för ~ urbanista urbanistisk :urbanistic, urbanista urbanitet :(stadskaraktär) character urban; :(belevenhet) urbanitate urbebyggelse :autochthonia urbefolkning :population autochthone, aborigines pl urbenad :kul disossate urberg :geol montania/terreno primari, rocca ignee urbi et orbi|urbi|et|orbi :urbi et orbi lat urbild :archetypo urblekt :discolorate urblåst :(om ägg) sufflate, vacuate; :känna sig ~ fig haber un testa/capite cave, sentir se imbecille urborrning :foratura urbota :(oförbätterlig) incorrigibile, irremediabile; :jur inexpiabile urdjur :zool protozoon (pl protozoa) lat urdrift :instincto primari urdrucken :vacuate urdu :språk urdu urdum :multo stupide, stupidissime, completemente imbecille urea :kem urea; :som avser ~ ureal ureas :biokem urease urelement :elemento primari uremi :med uremia; :som avser ~ uremic urenkel :multo simplice, simplicissime ureter :anat ureter, conducto urinari; :operation av ~ med ureterotomia; :som avser ~ ureteral ureterit :med (urinledarinflammation) ureteritis uretrit :med (urinrörsinflammation) urethritis uretroskop :med urethroscopio uretroskopi :med urethroscopia urfader :progenitor, prime patre, patre primari, ancestre urfattig :multo povre/paupere, povrissime, pauperissime urfjäder :resorto de horologio urflott :multo elegante, elegantissime urfolk :populo primitive urform :forma primitive/primari, prototypo, archetypo urfrisk :completemente san, sanissime urfälld :discolorate urfällning :discoloration urfåglar :zool (grupp) archaeornithes lat; :(släkten) archaeopteryx lat, archaeornis lat urfånig :completemente folle, follissime urförbannad :indignatissime, furiosissime urgammal :immemorial, multo remote/ancian, antiquissime, archaic, vetuste urgent :urgente urgera :urger urgermansk :germanic originari urgermanska :språk lingua germanic originari urgrund :miner terra ferruginose, limonite; :fig ration prime/primordial, principio de base urgrävning :excavation, cavo, cavitate urgröpning :excavation, cavo, cavitate urgröpt :cave, vacue urhem :habitation original/originari/primordial urholka :(ex)cavar, render cave, vacuar, foder; :fig eroder, minar, sappar urholkning :excavation, cavo, cavitate; :(smal) cannellatura; :fig erosion; :förse med ~ cannellar uridiotisk :completemente idiotic uriebrev :lettera/littera de Uria, lettera/littera fatal/funeste (pro le portator) urin :fysiol urina; :blod i ~en med hematuria; :sjuklig ökning av mängden ~ polyuria; :som avser ~ uric, urinari, urinose urinblåsa :anat vesica urinari/del urina urindoeuropeisk :indoeuropee originari urindoeuropeiska :språk lingua indoeuropee originari urindrivande :med diuretic; :~ medel diuretico urinera :urinar; :svårighet att ~ med difficultate de urinar, stranguria urinering :emission/excretion/discarga de urina, urination, miction; :ofrivillig ~ med incontinentia de urina; :(sängvätning) enuresis urinföding :prime habitante, autochthono, aborigine urinförgiftning :med uremia; :som avser ~ uremic uringlas :urinal urinledare :anat conducto urinari, ureter; :operation av ~ med ureterotomia; :som avser ~ ureteral urinoar :urinatorio urinorgan :anat organo uric/urinari; :läran om ~en urologia urinprov :med monstra de urina urinrör :anat meato urethral, urethra; :som avser ~ urethral urinrörsinflammation :med urethritis urinstinkt :instincto primari urinstämma :med stranguria urinsyra :kem acido uric/lithic urinundersökning :med analyse/analysis/examine del urina, uroscopia urinväg :anat via urinari urinvägsinfektion :med cystitis urinvägsinflammation :med pyelocystitis urinvånare :prime habitante, autochthono, aborigine urinämne :kem urea; :som avser ~ ureal, ureic urkalkning :med osteomalacia‚ som avser ~ osteomalacic urkarvad :cave, vacue urklipp :retalio urklippsbok :album de retalios urklämd :exprimite urkokt :kul cocite un troppo longe tempore urkomisk :extrememente comic urkonservatism :ultraconservatismo urkonservativ :ultraconservatori urkoppling :tekn disaccopulamento; :el, tele disconnexion; :(av motor) disimbracage -ad3e urkorkad :completemente imbecille, multo stupide, stupidissime urkraft :fortia primitive urkramad :exprimite urkristen :del christianismo primari urkristendom :christianismo primari urkund :acto, documento, scripto, diploma; :hist charta; :som följer ~erna diplomatic; :vetenskapen om ~er diplomatica urkundlig :diplomatic urkundsförfalskning :jur falsification de un documento urkundssamling :archivo urkyrkan :le ecclesia originari urkälla :fig fonte originari urkärning :enucleation urladdning :el discargamento, discarga; :fig eruption, explosion urlakad :macerate; :kul dissalate; :fig fatigate, debile, lasse urlakning :maceration; :(med lut) lixiviation; :kul dissalation urlastning :discargamento urledvrickning :med luxation, dislocation urledvridning :med luxation, dislocation urlöjlig :completemente folle, follissime urmakare :horologiero urmakeri :horologieria urmejsling :cisellatura urminnes :sedan ~ tider de tempores immemorial/immemorabile urmjölkad :completemente mulgite; :fig exploitate urmjölkning :mulgitura complete; :fig exploitation urmoder :prime matre, matre primari, progenitrice urmodig :antiquate, vetuste, obsolete, passate de moda, dismodate, desuete, archaic, anachrone, anachronic urmodighet :character dismodate/desuete/antiquate urmyt :mytho primitive/originari urmänniska :homine primitive/prehistoric urna :urna urnebulosa :astron nebulosa original/originari/primordial urngrav :sepulcro/tumba de urna(s) urnhall :columbario urnkulle :campo de urnas urnlund :arboreto/boschetto de urnas urnnisch :niche fr nish de columbario urnordisk :nordic originari urnordiska :språk lingua nordic originari urodeler :zool (ordning) urodelos urogenitalorgan :anat organo urogenital urografi :med urographia urolog :med urologo, urologista urologi :med urologia urologisk :med urologic uroxe :zool uro urpackning :disimballage -ad3e, dispacchettage -ad3e urplock :(urval) selection, assortimento urplockad :vacuate, vacue, discargate urplockning :(le) vacuar, discargamento urpremiär :teat prime representation mundial urprincip :principio fundamental/basic, prime principio urradikal :ultraradical urreligion :religion primitive urringad :(djupt) décolleté fr dekålte urringning :(djup) décolletage fr dekålta:3 urschaktad :excavate urschaktning :excavation ursinne :rabie, rage -d3-, furia, furiositate, furor, inrabiamento, inragiamento -d3-, cholera ursinnig :rabide, rabiose, ragiose -d3-, furiose, furibunde, infuriate; :bli ~ inrabiar, inragiar -d3-; :göra ~ affollar, exasperar, furiar, indiabolar, infuriar, inrabiar, inragiar; :vara ~ furer, rabiar, (in)ragiar urskilja :discerner, distinguer, differentiar, discriminar urskiljbar :discernibile, distinguibile urskiljning :selection urskillning :discernimento, distinction, differentia, discrimination urskillningsförmåga :(facultate de) discernimento/judicamento urskillningslös :sin discernimento, pauco/poco judiciose urskog :foreste/bosco/silva virgine urskrapa :med curettar urskrapning :med curettage -ad3e urskruvad :disvitate urskulda :excusar, exculpar, disculpar; :den som ~r sig anklagar sig qui s’excuse s’accuse fr säksky:z saky:z; :~ sig excusar se, exculpar se, disculpar se ursköljning :rinciamento; :med irrigation ursprung :(början) origine, principio, inception, origination, primordio, germine, radice, fonte; :(härkomst) origine, descendentia, provenientia ursprunglig :original, originari, authentic, primordial, primitive, prime, primari, pristine, fontal, fontanari ursprungligen :de origine, de descendentia, originalmente, initialmente ursprunglighet :originalitate, authenticitate ursprungsbefolkning :population autochtone, aborigines pl ursprungsbeteckning :declaration del pais de origine ursprungsbevis :certificato de origine ursprungsdeklaration :declaration del pais de origine ursprungsland :pais de origine ursprungsmiljö :bot, zool habitat ursprungstext :texto primitive/original ursprungsuppgift :information/declaration del origine ursprungsversion :version primitive/original urspråk :lingua primitive urspårning :derailamento -reil- urstadium :stadio primitive urstamfader :progenitor, prime patre, patre primari, ancestre urstark :extrememente forte, fortissime urstyv :virtuose urståndsatt :incapace, incapabile, inapte urståndsätta :render incapace/incapabile/inapte ursupen :vacuate ursvensk :svedese typic ursvenskhet :character svedese typic ursäkt :excusa(tion), exculpation, disculpation; :be om ~ presentar/offerer/facer (su) excusas ursäkta :excusar, exculpar, disculpar; :~! pardono!, excusa me!; :~ sig excusar se, exculpar se, disculpar se ursäktbar|ursäktlig :(el. ursäktlig) excusabile, exculpabile, disculpabile, pardonabile urtag :(utskärning) intalia; :el prisa electric/de contacto/de currente mural urtagbar :distachabile -sh-, amovibile, separabile, dismontabile urtagen :kul (om fisk/fågel) eviscerate urtagning :arkit cannellatura; :kul (av fisk/fågel) evisceration urtappad :effundite urtappning :effusion urtavla :quadrante urtext :texto primitive/original urticaria :med urticaria urtid :origine del tempores pl, tempores prehistoric, prehistoria urtida :(de tempores pl) prehistoric urtidsdjur :animal prehistoric; :vetenskapen om ~ paleozoologia urtidsmänniska :homine prehistoric; :vetenskapen om ~n paleoanthropologia urtima :I adj extraordinari; :~ riksmöte assemblea parlamentari extraordinari II s reunion extraordinari urtjusig :splendide, superbe, magnific urtrist|urtråkig :(el. urtråkig) multo enoiose/tediose/fastidiose urtvättad :discolorate urtyp :forma primitive, prototypo, archetypo urtypisk :prototypic, archetypic; :fig vermente typic Uruguay :(landet) Uruguay; :(floden) Uruguay; :Republiken ~ Le Republica Oriental del Uruguay uruguayan :uruguayano uruguayansk :uruguayan uruguayanska :uruguayana uruguayare :uruguayano uruguaysk :uruguayan uruppföra :teat mitter/poner al scena/representar pro le prime vice uruppförande :teat prime representation mundial urusel :multo mal, disastrose urval :selection, assortimento; :litt anthologia, florilegio; :göra ett ~ facer un selection, seliger, selectionar; :naturligt ~ selection natural; :slumpmässigt ~ selection aleatori urvalsgrund :criterio de selection urvalsinstrument :selector urvalskriterieum :criterio de selection urvalsmekanism :selector urvalsmetod :methodo/systema selective/de selection urvalsprincip :principio de selection urvalsprocedur :procedura/procedimento de selection urvalsregel :regula de selection urvattnad :aquate, diluite; :kul (urlakad) dissalate urvattning :dilution; :kul (urlakning) dissalation urverk :mechanismo de horologio; :som ett ~ como un horologio urversion :version primitive/original urvisare :agulia de horologio urvissen :toto decrepite/caduc urvriden :ben torquite urvuxen :troppo stricte urväder :intemperie urväxt :troppo stricte uråldrig :immemorial, multo remote/ancian, antiquissime, archaic, vetuste USA :(United States of America eng) SUA (Statos Unite de America) usans :usantia usch :~! uf!, que horror! usel :(beklagansvärd) miserabile, misere; :(dålig) sin valor, mal, van; :(gemen) infame, malevole, malevolente, malitiose, meschin, pessime, basse; :(fattig) povre, paupere; :en ~ människa un mal persona; :få ~ betalning esser mal pagate; :usla kläder vestimentos de aspecto povre/paupere uselhet :(gemenhet) malignitate, malevolentia, malitia; :(misär) miseria; :(dålig kvalitet) mal qualitate, qualitate inferior usling :homine malitiose, scelerato, villano usuell :usual usurpation :usurpation usurpator :usurpator usurpera :usurpar usurpering :usurpation ut :foras, foris, ex; :behöva ~ med pengar haber a pagar; :bygga ~ ett hus aggrandir un casa; :gå ~ exir, sortir; :bot morir; :gå ~ ur huset sortir del casa; :livet ~ durante tote le vita; :~! foras!, via!; :~ genom per; :~ ur ex, foras de; :~ över per; :vad kom det ~ av det? que resultava/esseva le resultato de illo?; :vända ~ och in everter, extroverter utackordera :(barn) allogiar -d3- (in le casa de un persona), confider (al guarda de un persona); :(arbete) confider a un subcontractor utagerad :terminate, regulate, concludite utan :I prep sin; :det är inte ~ att jag in fundo io, propriemente io, a dicer ver/le veritate io; :det är inte ~ risk isto non es sin periculo; ingen ros ~ törnen nulle rosa sin spinas; :~ att sin que; :~ förbindelse ekon sin obligation; :vara ~ pengar esser disproviste de moneta II konj ma, sed; :inte du ~ jag non tu ma io III adv extra, foras, foris, exteriormente utandas :exhalar, expirar utandning :exhalation, expiration; :tala med stark ~ aspirar utanför :I prep foras/foris de; :~ huset foras/foris del casa II adv foras, foris, extra; :stanna ~ restar/remaner foras/foris utanförkänsla :sentimento de esser excludite utanförskap :stato de exclusion utanförställd :excludite utanförstående :excludite utanläsning :memorisation utanläxa :deber apprendite/que on debe apprender de memoria utannonsera :facer inserer/facer insertar un annuncio utannonsering :insertion de un annuncio utanordna :ekon assignar, designar utanordning :ekon assignation, designation utanpå :I prep al (latere) exterior de; :(ovanpå) super, supra, sur; :det går ~ allt isto superpassa toto; :~ huset sitter en klocka al exterior del casa il ha un horologio II adv al (latere) exterior; :huset är vackert ~ le casa es belle al exterior, le exterior del casa es belle utanpåblus :tunica utanpåficka :tasca exterior utanpåliggande :exterior utanpåsittande :exterior utanpåskjorta :camisa portate super/supra le pantalones/le gonna utanskrift :adresse a un inveloppe; :fig apparentia utantill :de memoria; :kunna ~ saper/cognoscer de memoria; :lära sig ~ memorisar utantilläsning :memorisation utantilläxa :deber apprendite/que on debe apprender de memoria utanverk :mil antemural; :fig apparentia utarbeta :elaborar, componer, preparar, compilar, rediger utarbetad :(överansträngd) extenuate per excesso de travalio/de labor utarbetning :elaboration, compilation, redaction; :under ~ in preparation utarma :impovrir, depauperar, pauperisar; :~t uran uranium impovrite utarmning :impovrimento, depauperation, pauperisation utarrendera :dar in arrentamento, arrentar utarrenderare :arrentator utarrendering :arrentamento utav :se av utbalansera :balanciar, equilibrar utbalansering :balanciamento, equilibration utbasunera :divulgar/proclamar/annunciar al sono del trompa, trompettar; :fig trompettar, critar super tote le tectos utbe|utbedja :(el. utbedja) ~ sig demandar, peter, requestar, rogar utbetala :pagar, disbursar, discassar utbetalning :pagamento, disbursamento, discassamento utbetalningsdag :die/jorno de pagamento utbetalningskort :cheque eng tshek postal utbetalningsorder :ordine de pagamento utbilda :(förmedla kunskaper) formar, inseniar, instruer, maestrar, educar; :(utveckla) developpar, disveloppar, producer, generar, cultivar; :~ sig instruer se, cultivar se, studer, studiar, facer studios; :~ sig till läkare facer studios de medico; :~de organ biol organos developpate/disveloppate utbildning :formation, inseniamento, instruction, maestramento, education; :brist på ~ ineducation; :få en klassisk ~ reciper un education classic; :som avser ~ educational, instructive, scholar; :vetenskaplig ~ formation scientific utbildningsanstalt :instituto/institution/stabilimento/establimento docente/de inseniamento/de instruction/de education utbildningsbidrag :bursa de studios utbildningsdepartement :departimento del instruction public/del education utbildningsfråga :question educational/del inseniamento utbildningskostnad :costos/expensas pl del inseniamento utbildningslinje :programma educational/de education specialisate utbildningsmetodik :methodologia educational/de inseniamento utbildningsminister :ministro del instruction public/del education utbildningsmyndighet :autoritate del inseniamento/del education utbildningsnivå :nivello del inseniamento/del education utbildningsplan :plano/programma de inseniamento utbildningspolitik :politica educational/de inseniamento utbildningsprogram :programma educational/de inseniamento utbildningsradio :radio educational utbildningsreform :reforma del inseniamento utbildningssystem :systema educational/de education utbildningsverksamhet :formation, inseniamento, instruction, education, maestramento utbildningsväg :programma educational/de education specialisate utbildningsväsen :inseniamento, education utbjuda :offerer utbjudning :offerta utblandad :diluite; :(med vatten) diluite con aqua, aquate utblandning :dilution utblick :vista, panorama, prospecto utblomma :cessar de florar/florer, disflorar, disflorescer; :kem (om mursalpeter) efflorescer utblommad :disflorescite, marcide utblomning :disfloration; :kem (av mursalpeter) efflorescentia utblotta :impovrir, depauperar, pauperisar utblottad :povre, paupere, sin moneta, impecuniose, indigente, inope utblottning :impovrimento, depauperation, pauperisation utblåsning :exhalation, sufflation utbo :proprietario qui habita alterubi/in un altere loco utboja :sjö marcar con/per boias utbombad :destruite per bombas/per bombardamento utbordare :se utombordare utborrning :foratura utbreda :extender, displicar; :(sprida ut) extender, expander, propagar, distribuer, divulgar, diffunder, disseminar; :~ islam propagar islam; :~ sig extender se, displicar se; :(abnormt snabbt) proliferar; :fig (tala vidlyftigt) extender se, discurrer, disserer, dissertar, digreder, divagar utbredd :extense, extensive, diffuse, diffusive; :allmänt ~ commun, (de uso) currente, general, popular, actual, regnante, costumari, usual, vulgar; :vara allmänt ~ haber curso utbredning :extension; :(spridning) expansion, propagation, dissemination, diffusion, divulgation utbredningsområde :area/zona de distribution utbringa :~ en skål proponer un toast toust; :~ ett fyrfaldigt leve för proponer un quadruple hurra pro utbrista :erumper, exploder; :~ i skratt erumper in (un) riso/risada; :~ i tårar erumper in lacrimas utbrodera :fig imbellir, ornar, ornamentar, parar, paramentar utbrodering :fig imbellimento, ornamentation, paramento utbrott :eruption, explosion; :få ett ~ erumper utbrunnen :extincte utbryta :erumper; :kriget har utbrutit le guerra ha erumpite utbrytande :eruptive utbrytare :(från fängelse) prisionero evadite/escap(p)ate, fugitivo; :pol separatista utbrytarkung :escap(p)ista, rege del evasion/del fuga utbrytarstat :pol stato separatista utbrytning :(från fängelse) evasion, escap(p)amento, escap(p)ata utbrytningsförsök :tentativa de escap(p)amento utbränd :extincte; :fig exhauste, in un stato de exhaustion complete utbränna :med cauterisar, urer utbränning :med cauterisation, ustion utbuad :conspuite, invectivate, insultate utbud :offerta, assortimento; :~ och efterfrågan le offerta e le demanda utbuktad :convexe utbuktning :convexitate utburen :distribuite utbyggbar :aggrandibile utbyggnad :(tillbyggd del) edificio annexe; :(i kyrka) abside, apside; :fig (utveckling) developpamento, disveloppamento, extension, expansion, aggrandimento, ampli(fic)ation utbyggnadsplan :plano de extension/de developpamento/de disveloppamento, projecto de ampli(fic)ation utbyggnadstakt :tempo de extension/de developpamento/de disveloppamento/de ampli(fic)ation utbyggning :(utveckling) developpamento, disveloppamento, aggrandimento, extension, expansion, ampli(fic)ation utbyta :intercambiar, excambiar; :~ erfarenheter/intryck intercambiar experientias/impressiones; :~ åsikter excambiar opiniones, discuter, debatter, disputar, disserer, dissertar, ventilar utbytbar :intercambiabile, excambiabile; :(ersättningsbar) reimplaciabile, substituibile; :data compatibile; :jur fungibile utbytbarhet :intercambiabilitate, excambiabilitate; :(ersättningsbarhet) reimplaciabilitate, substituibilitate; :data compatibilitate; :jur fungibilitate utbyte :(vinst, fördel) ganio, profito, beneficio, rendimento, dividendo, resultato; :(ersättning) reimplaciamento, substitution; :(utväxling) excambio, intercambio, troco; :ta i ~ mot prender in excambio/in troco pro; :~ av gamla delar reimplaciamento/substitution de vetule partes/pecias; :~ av idéer intercambio de ideas utbytesprogram :programma de excambio utbytesstudent :studente de excambio utbärning|utbäring :(el. utbäring) distribution, livration utbärningstur :ronda de distribution utböling :estraniero, forastero utcheckning :(från hotell) check-out eng tshekaut utdaning :education utdata :data output eng autput utdebatterad :terminate, regulate, concludite utdebitera :imponer utdebitering :imposition utdela :distribuer, dispensar, repartir; :rel (sakrament) administrar, departir utdelare :distributor, dispensator, repartitor utdelning :distribution, dispensation, repartition, lotisamento, lotisation; :ekon dividendo, ganio, profito, beneficio, rendimento utdika :drainar drä-, disaquar utdikning :drainage dränad3e, disaquamento utdrag :excerpto, extracto; :(av bankkonto) extracto de conto; :göra ~ excerper, extraher utdraga :extraher utdragare :tekn extractor utdragbar :(som kan extraheras) extractibile; :(som kan förlängas) extendibile, extensibile, extensive, allongabile utdragen :fig de longe duration/durata, prolongate; :(omständlig) prolixe utdragning :extraction utdragsbord :tabula extendibile/extensibile/extensive/allongabile utdragslåda :tiratorio utdragsskiva :plano extrahibile/de extension/de allongamento utdragssoffa|utdragssäng :(el. utdragssäng) sofa lecto utdriva :expeller, expulsar, chassar sh-; :~ onda andar exorcisar demones/demonios utdrivande :med expulsive utdrivning :expulsion; :(av onda andar) exorcismo utdrygning :admixtion, immixtion utdunsta :(avgå i gasform) evaporar se, vaporisar se; :(avsöndra i gasform) exhalar, evaporar, perspirar, transpirar utdunstning :exhalation, evaporation, perspiration, transpiration; :(giftig) miasma utdunstningskärl :tekn evaporator, vaporisator utdöd :extincte, morte; :(folktom) deserte utdöende :I adj super le puncto de extinction II s extinction utdöma :(förkasta) cassar, refusar, rejectar, condemnar, disjectar, obliterar; :jur imponer, infliger; :sjö (havererat fartyg) condemnar; :~ böter imponer/infliger mulcta; :~ ett straff imponer/infliger un pena/un punition ute :foras, foris; :(omodern) foras/foris/passate de moda; :(slut) finite; :allt hopp är ~ il ha nulle sperantia; :bollen är ~ sport le balla es out eng aut; :det är ~ med honom ille es finite; :där ~ ibi/illac foras/foris; :tiden är ~ le tempore es finite; :~! sport out!; :~ på en resa in un viage -ad3e; :~ på landet in le campania; :~ på öppna havet in alte/plen mar; :~ ur öga, ~ ur sinne lontan del oculos, lontan del corde; :vara illa ~ esser in un difficultate/in grande embarasso/in un situation difficile/; :vara tidigt ~ (i god tid) haber venite/venir de bon hora; :(för tidigt) haber venite/venir troppo tosto; :vara ~ efter någons liv intender occider un persona; :vara ~ efter något probar obtener qualcosa; :vara ~ för en olycka haber un accidente; :vara ~ i sista minuten venir/facer al ultime momento; :äta ~ (utomhus) mangiar -d3- foras/foris del casa; :(på restaurang) mangiar/prender un repasto in un restaurante utearbetare :laborator/travaliator exterior/al aere libere utearbete :labor/travalio exterior/al aere libere utebli|utebliva :(el. utebliva) (inte infinna sig) non venir, non apparer, absentar se; :(inte inträffa) non occurrer uteblivande :absentia utebliven :absente utebruk :för/till ~ al uso/usage -ad3e foras/foris del casa utedass :privata foras/foris del casa uteffekt :tekn output eng autput utefter :preter, secundo, al longe de uteförsvar :sport defensa utegrill :barbecue eng ba:bikju:, barbacoa utegångsfår :zool ove que passa tote le anno al aere libere utegångsförbud :prohibition/interdiction de sortir, coperi-foco utekväll :vespera/vespere que on passa foras/foris del casa utelag :sport equipa/team eng ti:m de campo uteliggande :ekon active; :~ skuld debita active/restante uteliggare :persona sin casa, vagabundo uteliv :(friluftsliv) vita al aere libere; :(nattliv) vita nocturne (foras/foris del casa) utelämna :omitter, supprimer, elider, saltar; :typ deler utelämning :omission, ellipse, ellipsis; :typ deletion utelämningstecken :apostropho; :typ deleatur lat utelåst :impedite de entrar, sin possibilitate de entrar utelöpande :ekon active; :~ skuld debita active/restante uteman :sport jocator exterior utemiljö :ambiente, milieu fr miljø utemöbler :mobiles de jardin utensilier :utensiles, utensilios uteplats :terrassa uterestaurang :restaurante con servicio al aere libere uterum :terrassa circumferite de arbustos etc. protective (sovente anque con un tecto) uterus :anat utero uteservering :(restaurante/café fr con) servicio al aere libere utesluta :excluder, eliminar; :(omöjliggöra) excluder, precluder uteslutande :I adv unicamente, solmente, exclusivemente, mer, toto II adj unic, sol, exclusive uteslutanderätt :derecto exclusive, monopolio uteslutning :exclusion, elimination; :sport disqualification uteslutningsmetod :methodo de elimination utesovare :persona sin casa utespelare :sport jocator exterior utestänga :excluder, eliminar; :(hindra) impedir utestängning :exclusion, elimination utestå :ekon restar utestående :ekon active; :~ skuld debita active/restante utesyssla :labor/travalio al aere libere utetemperatur :temperatura exterior utetermometer :thermometro exterior utetoalett :privata/toilette fr twalät foras/foris del casa utevaro :absentia utevistelse :sojorno al aere libere utexaminera :graduar, diplomar utexaminerad :graduate, certificate, diplomate utexperimentera :discoperir/developpar/disveloppar per experimentos uteätare :persona qui prende su repastos in un restaurante utfall :(angrepp i ord) eruption, explosion, apostrophe; :(hätskt) diatriba; :(resultat) resultato, successo; :mil excursion, sortita; :sport assalto, attacco, passe fr pas; :göra ett ~ mot någon fig fulminar contra un persona utfalla :(resultera) resultar, tornar; :mil facer un sortita; :sport facer un assalto/un attacco/un passe fr pas; :lotten utföll med en vinst på 1 000 kronor le billet de lotteria dava un premio de 1.000 coronas; :~ illa resultar mal; :~ till någons fördel tornar al favor/al avantage -ad3e de un persona; :~ väl resultar ben, succeder utfallsdike :fossato (de aqua superflue) utfara :~ i smädelser inveher, invectivar, vituperar utfart :exito, sortita utfartsväg :cammino de sortita utfattig :povre, paupere, sin moneta, impecuniose, indigente, inope; :göra ~ impovrir, depauperar, pauperisar utfestad :exhauste per/a causa de vita nocturne bacchic utfiskad :attrappate de omne pisces, denudate utfiskning :denudation utflaggning :sjö registration sub bandiera estranier utflugen :vara ~ haber quitate/abandonate le nido/le casa utflykt :excursion; :(med matkorg) picnic eng; :företa en ~ excursionar utflyktsdeltagare :excursionista utflyttare :emigrante; :(utflyttad person) emigrato utflyttning :(ur bostad) cambio/cambiamento de casa/de domo/de domicilio; :(ur landet) emigration utflyttningsvåg :unda de emigration utflöde :escolamento, fluxo; :(av gas) emanation; :(hos flod) imbuccatura, disbuccamento; fig emanation; :ekon defluxo, escolamento utfodra :dar a mangiar -d3-, nutrir, alimentar, forragiar -d3- utfodring :alimentation, forrage -ad3e, forragiamento -d3- utfordra :(utmana) provocar, defiar; :(kräva) reclamar, exiger, requirer, demandar; :jur requirer utforma :formar, modellar, modular, constituer, crear, componer; :(dana) educar utformning :formation, constitution, creation; :(form) forma; :(daning) education utformningstyp :biol phenotypo utforska :explorar, investigar; :omöjlig att ~ inexplorabile utforskare :explorator, investigator utforskning :exploration, investigation utfrakt :sjö transporto/transportation/expedition per nave al extero utfrakta :sjö transportar/expedir per nave al extero utfraktning :sjö transporto/transportation/expedition per nave al extero utfrusen :fig excludite utfrysning :fig exclusion utfryst :fig excludite utfråga :questionar, interrogar, inquirer, examinar, querer utfrågare :interrogator, examinator utfrågning :interrogation, examination utfundera :idear, imaginar, excogitar utfylla :plenar, compler, comple(men)tar, impler utfyllnad :completion, completamento, impletion utfyllnadstecken :typ quadrato utfyllnadsämne :farm excipiente utfyllning :completion, completamento, impletion utfälla :sedimentar; :kem precipitar utfällbar :plicante, plicabile utfällning :sedimento; :kem precipitato utfärd :excursion utfärda :(låta utskriva) promulgar; :(besluta och offentliggöra) proclamar, decretar, promulgar; :~ dokument jur instrumentar utfästa :(lova) promitter utfästelse :promissa, promission, assecurantia utför :I prep a basso de; :ramla ~ trappan cader a basso del scala II adv a basso; :det går ~ med honom ille declina; :vägen bär ~ le via descende utföra :(göra) facer, executar, exequer, effectuar, complir, realisar; :(föra ur landet) exportar utförande :realisation, effectuation, execution; :(modell) modello, version; :mus execution; :teat representation utförbar :realisabile, practicabile, facibile, effectuabile, executabile, agibile, operabile; :(exporterbar) exportabile utförbarhet :facibilitate, effectuabilitate, practicabilitate utföring :realisation, effectuation, execution; :ekon transporto, transportation utförlig :detaliate, ample, minutiose; :(omständlig) prolixe; :göra mer ~ amplificar utförlighet :extension, profusion de detalios; :(omständlighet) prolixitate, circumstantialitate utförsbacke :declination, descendita; :företaget befinner sig i en ~ le interprisa es descendente utförsel :exportation utförselavgift :taxa de exportation utförselförbud :prohibition de exportation utförseltillstånd :autorisation de exportation utförsgåva :dono/talento oratori/de orator, eloquentia; :ha goda utförsgåvor haber un grande facilitate de parola/de elocution, esser eloquente utförslöpa :sport pista alpin utförsäkrad :bli ~ från arbetslöshetskassa non reciper plus indemnitate/paga de disoccupation utförsälja :saldar, liquidar utförsäljning :saldo(s), liquidation utförsäljningspris :precio de saldo utförsåkare :sport skiator alpin utförsåkning :sport ski alpin utgallring :selection, separation, elimination; :bot decimation utge|utgiva :(el. utgiva) (i tryck) editar, eder, publicar; :ekon emitter; :~ sig för att vara facer se passar pro utgift :expensa, dispensa, costo(s), sumpto; :dela på ~erna quotisar se; :stor ~ dispendio utgiftsbegränsning :restriction del expensas utgiftsminskning :reduction del expensas utgiftsram :limite(s) budgetari bad3- utgivare :editor utgivning :(i tryck) edition, publication; :ekon emission; :som avser ~ editorial utgivningsbevis :permission scripte de publication utgivningsort :typ colophon utgivningsrätt :derecto editorial/de editor, copyright eng kåpirait utgivningsår :anno de publication utgjuta :effunder, versar; :~ sig i lovord laudar; :~ sig över lamentar super; :~ sin vrede över någon fulminar contra un persona; :~ sitt hjärta discargar su corde utgjutelse :disgorgamento, effusion; :(av blod) hemorrhagia; :rel infusion; :den Helige Andes ~ le infusion del Sancte Spirito utgjutning :med extravasation; :(av blod) suffusion, hemorrhagia; :bilda ~ med extravasar utglesning :bot decimation utglödga :tekn calcinar utglödgning :tekn calcination utgrening :ramification utgrunda :(fundera ut) approfundar, penetrar, scrutar, sondar utgrundning :(uppgrundning) fundo basse; :(i havet) banco; :(i flod) vado utgräva :excavar utgrävare :excavator utgrävning :excavation, fossa utgå :exir, sortir, partir; :(uteslutas) esser omittite/supprimite; :(härstamma) (e)manar; :låta ~ deler; :lönen ~r med 20 000 i månaden le salario amonta a 20.000 per mense; ~ från (förutsätta) basar se super, partir de utgående :I adj que sorti, sortiente; :~ post letteras/litteras que sorti/sortiente; :~ telefon telephono que sorti/sortiente II s; :vara på ~ esser sortiente/al puncto de sortir utgång :(väg ut) exito, egresso; :hist (i romersk amfiteater) vomitorio; :fig fin, resultato; :(om tidsfrist) expiration; :kortsp manche fr ma):sh; :tekn output eng autput; :en olycka med dödlig ~ un accidente mortal/fatal; :vara på ~ esser sortiente/al puncto de sortir; :vid ~en av seklet al fin del seculo utgången :(utsåld) exhauste, exhaurite utgångsbud :offerta initial utgångsdatum :(på mat etc.) data de expiration utgångsdörr :porta de sortita utgångshastighet :velocitate initial utgångsläge :position initial utgångsmarsch :mus postludio; :(vid bröllop) marcha -sh- nuptial del sortita utgångsmaterial :material basic utgångspsalm :psalmo del sortita utgångspunkt :puncto initial/de partita, base utgångsrad :typ ultime linea de un passage -ad3e utgångsställing :position initial utgård :lantbr ferma externe/exterior utgåva :boktr edition, version utgöra :(bilda) formar, constituer; :(belöpa sig till) amontar a; :(fullgöra, betala) pagar, saldar, satisfacer; :~ ett undantag constituer un exception; :~s av consister de/in uthamn :porto externe/exterior uthamra :mallear; :(platta till) planar utholkning :excavation uthopp :salto a basso uthuggning :(av skog) abattimento de arbores; :(glänta) spatio libere uthungrad :affamate, famelic uthus :edificio accessori; :(utedass) privata al aere libere uthusbyggnad :edificio accessori uthyra :dar in location, locar uthyrare :locator uthyrning :location uthyrningsbil :auto(mobile) de location uthyrningsrum :camera de location uthärda :indurar, supportar, suffrer, sustener, tolerar uthärdbar|uthärdlig :(el. uthärdlig) indurabile, supportabile, suffribile, tolerabile uthållet :mus tenuto it uthållig :assidue, perseverante, tenace, pertinace, persistente uthållighet :assiduitate, perseverantia, tenacitate, pertinacia, pertinacitate, persistentia uthållighetsförmåga :perseverantia, resistentia uthållighetstävling :sport competition de perseverantia/de resistentia; :deltagare i ~ stayer eng steiö uti :se i utifall :si, an, in caso que utifrån :I prep de, ab, ex; :fig a partir de II adv de foras/foris, del exterior; :(från utlandet) del extero utile dulci|utile|dulci :utile dulci lat utilism :utilitarismo utilist :utilitario, utilitarista utilistisk :utilitarista utilitarism :utilitarismo utilitarist :utilitario, utilitarista utilitaristisk :utilitarista utjagad :chassate sh- via; :(uttröttad) exhauste utjord :lantbr terra/terreno lontan del ferma utjämna :nivellar, facer equal, equal(is)ar, applanar, applattar; :fig compensar, liquidar, saldar, pagar, regular; :sport equalisar; :~ en skuld pagar/saldar/compensar/liquidar un debita; :~ ett konto regular un conto utjämnare :sport equalator utjämning :nivellamento, equal(is)ation, applanamento; :fig compensation, liquidamento, pagamento, regulamento; :sport equalisation utjämningsmål :sport goal eng goul de equalisation utkant :extremitate, bordo, peripheria utkast :plano, projecto, schema, schizzo it skitså, designo; :(koncept) concepto; :(kladd) minuta; :sport (le) remitter in joco (del goal-keeper eng goulkipö); :första ~ prefiguration; :göra ett första ~ projectar; :göra ett ~ designar, esbossar, schizzar skits- utkastare :(på restaurang) portero robuste; :tekn ejector utkik :(handling) surveliantia, vigilia, observation; :sjö (plats) posto de vigilia/de observation; :(person) homine de vigilia, surveliator; :hålla ~ observar, vigilar utkiksplats :posto/puncto de observation/de vigilia, belvedere it, mirador utkikspost :sjö posto de observation/de vigilia utkikspunkt :puncto de observation/de vigilia, belvedere it, mirador utkikstorn :turre de observation/de vigilia, belvedere it, mirador utklarera :disdoanar utklarerare :disdoanator utklarering :disdoanamento utklassa :esser multo superior a, declassar utklassning :declassamento utklipp :retalio utkläcka :incubar utkläckning :incubation utklädd :costumate, disguisate, travestite utklädning :disguisamento, travestimento utklädsel :disguisamento, travestimento utkolportera :facer le commercio ambulante utkolportering :commercio ambulante utkomma :(om publikation) apparer, exir, publicar se, esser publicate/editate; :nyligen utkommen recente utkommendera :mil mitter in action utkommendering :mil (le) mitter in action utkomst :subsistentia utkonkurrera :rivalisar del mercato utkora :eliger utkorad :eligite, electe utkorelse :election utkramad :exprimite, pressate; :fig exhauste utkristallisera :crystallisar (se) utkristallisering :crystallisation utkräva :exiger, reclamar, revindicar, requirer, pretender; :jur demandar utkrävning :exigentia, reclamation, revindication, pretension; :jur demanda utkvittera :quitar utkvittering :quitation utkyld :toto frigide utkämpa :(föra en kamp) luctar, combatter, battaliar; :(avgöra genom strid) decider per le armas utkörare :(leverantör) livrator, portator, distributor; :(utkastare) portero robuste utkörd :(levererad) livrate, portate, distribuite; :fig exhauste utkörning :livration, distribution utkörsport :porta de exito/de sortita utlaga :imposto utlakning :maceration; :(med lut) lixiviation; :kul dissalation utlandet :le extero, le estraniero; :i ~ al extero/al estraniero; :till ~ al extero/al estraniero utlandshandel :commercio (con le) exterior utlandskorrespondent :correspondente al/del extero/al/del estraniero utlandspolitik :politica exterior utlandsresa :viage -ad3e al estraniero utlandssemester :vacantias pl al extero/al estraniero utlandsskuld :debita exterior utlandssvensk :svedese qui reside al extero/al estraniero utlandstjänst :servicio exterior utlandsvaluta :valuta exterior utlandsvistelse :sojorno al extero/al estraniero utled|utledsen|utless :(el. utledsen, utless) vara ~ på något esser fatigate de un cosa utlevad :decrepite, caduc utlevelse :displicamenrto de tote su energias/fortias vital utleverera :distribuer utleverering :distribution utliggare :sjö tangon utljud :språk sono final/terminal utlokalisera :dislocar, displaciar, transferer utlokalisering :dislocation, displaciamento, transferimento utlopp :bucca, imbuccatura, disbuccamento, orificio; :(avlopp) emissario; :ge sin fantasi fritt ~ dar libere curso a su phantasia; :ge ~ för exprimer, manifestar, pronunciar, formular; :låta tankarna få fritt ~ lassar errar/vagabundar su pensatas utlotsning :(le) pilotar foras del porto/del citate utlotta :mitter in lotteria utlottning :lotteria utlova :promitter utluftad :aerate, ventilate utluftning :aeration, aerage -ad3e, ventilation utlupen :ekon perempte utlysa :annunciar, notificar, indicer, proclamar utlysning :annunciation, notification, proclamation utlägg :dispensa(s), expensa(s), costo(s) utlägga :(förklara) commentar, explicar; :(tillfoga noter) annotar utläggare :(av text) commentator, explicator, glossator; :bibl exegeta; :fil hermeneuta utläggning :(placering) (le) poner; :(förklaring) commentario, commento, glossa; :(med noter) annotation; :bibl exegese, exegesis; :fil hermeneutica; :~ av kablar/minor le poner de cablos/de minas utläkning :med (av sår) cicatrisation utläkt :med (om sår) toto cicatrisate utlämna :livrar, render; :(förbrytare) extrader, livrar; :vara ~d till någon på nåd och onåd esser al mercede de un persona utlämning :(av förbrytare) extradition, livration utlämningsfördrag :tractato de extradition utländsk :estranier, exterior, extere utländska :1 (främmande språk) lingua estranier 2 (utländsk kvinna) estraniera utlänning :estraniero utlänningsavdelning :departimento/section del estranieros (del policia) utlänningsfientlig :xenophobic; :~ person persona xenophobic, xenophobo utlänningshat :xenophobia utlänningslag :jur lege super le immigration utlänningspolitik :politica de estranieros utlänningsrotel :departimento/section del estranieros (del policia) utlärd :qui ha un formation complete, totalmente qualificate utläsa :(sluta sig till) concluder, inferer, deducer; :(uttala) pronunciar; :~ något av ett brev deducer un cosa de un lettera/littera utläsbar :(som man kan sluta sig till) inferibile, deducibile; :(uttalbar) pronunciabile utlästbar :(om skor) ampliabile utlästning :(om skor) ampliation (con un forma) utlån :presto utlåna :prestar, dar in prestation utlånare :prestator utlåning :prestation utlåningsbibliotek :bibliotheca de presto utlåningsdisk :banco de presto utlåningsexemplar :exemplar de presto utlåningsränta :ekon interesse del presto; :(räntefot) taxa del interesse utlåningstid :durata/periodo del presto; :~en har gått ut le presto ha expirate utlåta :~ sig pronunciar se, exprimer se, dar su opinion; :~ sig om något pronunciar se super un cosa utlåtande :judicamento, opinion experte; :jur sententia, verdicto, judicio, judicamento, decision utlåtelse :declaration, opinion, remarca, commento utlöpa :(i tiden) expirar, perimer; :sjö sortir del/quitar le porto, levar le ancora, prender le/facer vela utlöpare :prolongamento, ramo, ramification; :bot stolon; :arkit contraforte utlösa :(sätta igång) mitter/poner in functionamento/action/operation, actuar, actionar; :(orsaka) causar; :(framkalla) provocar; :(frigöra) discatenar, liberar, redimer; :kem extraher; :~ alarm sonar/dar alarma; :~ en fallskärm aperir un paracadita; :~ ett krig discatenar un guerra utlösare :foto discatenator (del obturator) utlösning :kem extraction; :fysiol ejaculation, orgasmo; :för tidig ~ ejaculation precoce/prematur utlösningsmekanism :mil mechanismo/dispositivo de accendimento/de ignition, exploditor, deflagrator utmagrad :extenuate utmana :provocar, defiar; :~ någon på ett parti schack defiar un persona al chacos sh- pl; :~ någon till en duell provocar un persona a un duello utmanande :defiante, provocante, provocative, provocatori, ostentative; :~ blick reguardo de defia; :~ uppträdande ostentation utmanare :defiator utmaning :provocation, defia, defiantia; :anta en ~ acceptar un defia utmanövrera :fig eliminar, neutralisar, liquidar; :~ en konkurrent eliminar un rival; :~ en motståndare neutralisar/liquidar un adversario utmanövrering :fig elimination utmark :lantbr terra/terreno lontan del ferma; :fig margine utmarsch :(marcha -sh- de) exodo utmatning :data output eng autput utmatta :exhaurir, extenuar utmattad :exhauste, extenuate; :bli ~ exhaurir se, extenuar se utmattning :exhaustion, extenuation utmattningskrig :guerra de extenuation utmed :al longe de utmejsla :cisellar, gravar; :(skulpturera) sculper utminutera :(sprit) vender al detalio utminutering :(av sprit) vendita al detalio utmynna :(om flod) disbuccar (in), imbuccar (in), disaquar (in); :(om gata/korridor) ducer (a), dar (super); :fig resultar (in), finir (in), terminar (in), ducer (a) utmärgla :discarnar, emaciar utmärglad :discarnate, emaciate, skeletic utmärgling :emaciation; :med cachexia -sh- utmärka :(känneteckna) characterisar, distinguer; :(ange) indicar, marcar, designar, signalar; :(hedra) honorar, tractar con distinction; :~ någon med en medalj decorar un persona de un medalia; :~ sig distinguer se, exceller; :~ sig genom distinguer se per; :~ sig i något exceller in un cosa/in un exercitio utmärkande :distinctive, characteristic, typic utmärkelse :distinction, decoration, mention honorific utmärkelsetecken :insignia, decoration utmärkning :indication, designation, signalation utmärkt :(markerad) marcate; :(förträfflig) excellente, (pre)eminente, exquisite, egregie, superior, de prime classe utmärkthet :excellentia, eminentia utmäta :confiscar, sequestrar, mitter/poner un embargo a; :~ ett straff fixar un pena/un punition utmätbar :confiscabile utmätning :confiscation, sequestro, embargo sp utmätningsbar :confiscabile utmätningsförfarande :procedura/procedimento de confiscation utmätningsman :confiscator utmåla :depinger, describer utmålning :depiction, description utmönstra :refusar, declinar, declarar improprie utmönstring :declaration de inaptitude/de incapacitate utnyttja :(använda) emplear, u(tili)sar, facer uso/empleo de, applicar, servir se de, adjutar se de; :(dra fördel av) profitar de, prender advantage -ad3e de; :(exploatera) exploitar; :(sexuellt) abusar de, violar, dishonar; :känna sig ~d sentir se exploitate; :~ en flicka violar un juvena; :~ tillfället prender le occasion, profitar del occasion utnyttjande :utilisation, uso, empleo; :(exploatering) exploitation utnyttjare :u(tili)sator; :(exploatör) exploitator utnyttjbar :exploitabile utnyttjning :utilisation, uso, empleo; :(exploatering) exploitation utnämna :(de)nominar, designar, appunctar; :~ till professor nominar/appunctar professor utnämning :(de)nomination, designation, appunctation utnötning :deterioration utnötningskrig :guerra de deterioration/de extenuation utnötningsreumatism :med arthrose, arthrosis utnött :(om kläder) guastate per le uso, consumite usque al filos; :(om person) consumite, exhaurite, exhauste; :fig trivial, banal utochinvänd|ut och invänd|ut|invänd :(el. ut och invänd) evertite, extrovertite utom :foras/foris de; :(med undantag av) excepte, exceptate, con/al exception de, minus, salvo; :alla ~ han totos minus ille; :~ varje tvivel foras/foris de dubita; :vara ~ fara esser foras/foris de periculo; :vara ~ sig esser foras/foris de se utombordare :sjö (utombordsmotor) (motor) forasbordo/forisbordo; :(båt med utombordsmotor) forasbordo, forisbordo utombordsmotor :sjö (motor) forasbordo/forisbordo utomeuropeisk :non-europee utomhus :al aere libere, in plen aere, foras, foris; :som befinner sig ~ exterior; :äta ~ mangiar -d3- al aere libere utomhusantenn :antenna exterior utomhusarbetare :laborator/travaliator exterior/al aere libere utomhusarbete :labor/travalio exterior/al aere libere utomhusbana :sport pista exterior utomhusbassäng :piscina in plen aere/al aere libere utomhusbelysning :illumination exterior utomhusbild :(pictura) exterior utomhusbruk :uso exterior utomhuslampa :lampa exterior utomhusreklam :publicitate exterior utomhussport :sport in plen aere/al aere libere utomjording :(esser) extraterrestre, alieno utomjordisk :extraterrestre, alien utomkvedshavandeskap :med graviditate/pregnantia extrauterin utomkyrklig :non-confessional utomlands :(i utlandet) al extero, al estraniero; :(till utlandet) al extero, al estraniero; :flytta ~ ir al estraniero; :(emigrera) expatriar, emigrar utomlandsvistelse :sojorno al extero/al estraniero; :(påtvingad) exilio utommänsklig :extrahuman utomnordisk :non-nordic utomordentlig :(enastående) exceptional, extraordinari, particular, unic, phantastic, phenomenal; :(utmärkt) excellente, excelse, eminente, exquisite, formidabile, superior, de prime classe utomparlamentarisk :extraparlamentari utomsinnlig :extrasensorial utomskandinavisk :non-scandinave utomskärs :foras/foris del territorio costari, in plen mar utomstående :alien al question, non-initiate; :~ person persona alien al question, non-initiato, profano utomsvensk :non-svedese utomvetenskaplig :extrascientific utomvärldslig :transcendental, ultramundan utomäktenskaplig :extraconjugal, extramartial, extramatrimonial, foras/foris de matrimonio, spurie, illegitime; :~ förbindelse relation extraconjugal; :~a barn infantes illegitime, filios natural utopi :utopia utopisk :utopic, chimeric utopist :utopista, chimerista utopistisk :utopic, chimeric utpeka :indicar, monstrar, designar utpekande :indicative, demonstrative, deictic; :språk demonstrative utpekning :indication, designation utpinad :tormentate, torturate utplacera :placiar utplacering :placiamento utplana :(bli planare) planar; :(göra planare) applanar, applattar; :(om bil/båt) planar utplaning :(vattenplaning) aquaplaning eng ækwöpleining utplantera :plantar utplantering :plantation utplattad :applanate, applattate utplattning :applanamento, applattamento utplundra :(de)predar, (de)spoliar, piliar, sacchear utplundrare :(de)predator, (de)spoliator, piliator, saccheator utplundring :(de)predation, (de)spoliamento, piliage -ad3e, saccheamento utplåna :facer disparer, remover, rader, deler, obliterar, expunger; :~ något ur minnet rader un cosa de su memoria utplåning :rasura, radimento, deletion, obliteration, expunction utportionera :apportionar utportionering :apportionamento utpost :posto isolate; :mil (förpost) posto avantiate, avantiata utpostera :mil postar avantiatas utpostering :mil (le) postar avantiatas utpressa :facer chantage fr sha)ta:3, extorquer, concuter utpressare :chantagista shantad3-, extortionista, exactor, concussionario utpressning :chantage fr shantad3e, extorsion, exaction, racket eng rækit, concussion; :som avser ~ extorsive, concussionari; :utöva ~ facer chantage, extorquer, concuter utpricka :indicar, marcar; :sjö boiar utprickning :sjö (handling) boiage -ad3e; :(reultat) boiada utprova :essayar, tentar utprovning :test eng utpräglad :marcate, pronunciate, explicite, pregnante, characteristic; :(tydlig) manifeste, clar utprångla :facer circular, poner/mitter in circulation utprövad :tentate utprövning :test eng; :(av glasögon etc.) essayage -ad3e utpumpad :vacuate/exhaurite/extrahite per un pumpa; :fig exhauste, extenuate utpumpning :vacuation/exhaustion per un pumpa; :fig exhaustion, extenuation utradera :rader utradering :radimento utrangera :disfacer se (de), cassar utrangering :cassation utrannsaka :scrutar, sondar, ir al fundo (de) utreda :(undersöka) investigar, examinar, scrut(in)ar, recercar, inquirer, perquirer; :(förklara) (ex)clarar, clarificar, elucidar, explanar, explicar; :med examinar, explorar, analysar utredare :investigator, examinator, scrutator, perquisitor; :med examinator, explorator, analysator utredning :(undersökning) investigation, examine, inquesta, scrutinio, inspection; :(förklaring) exclaramento, clarification, elucidation, explanation, explication; :(kommitté) commission de investigation/de inquesta; :(av dödsbo/konkurs) liquidation; :med examine, exploration, analyse, analysis utredningsinstitut :instituto de recerca(s) utredningskommitté|utredningskommitte :commission de investigation/de inquesta utredningsman :recercator, investigator, examinator, perquisitor, scrutator, explorator utredningsresultat :resultato del recerca(s)/de un inquesta/de un investigation utrensa :facer disparer, eliminar‚ fig epurar, purgar, depurar; :~nde medel med purificator, purificante, evacuante utrensning :elimination; :fig purification, epuration, mundification; :pol purga; :mil (d)epuration; :med (ex)purgation utrensningsaktion :epuration; :pol purga; :mil campania de (d)epuration utrerad|outrerad :(el. outrerad) ultrate, exaggerate utresa :viage -ad3e de exito utreseförbud :prohibition de exito utresetillstånd :visa de exito utriggad :sjö a/con tangon utriggare :sjö barca a/con tangon utrikes :exterior, extere, estranier; :resa ~ ir al extero/al estraniero utrikesdepartement :departimento del exterior utrikesflyg :avion exterior utrikeshandel :commercio (con le) exterior utrikeshandelsminister :ministro del commercio exterior utrikeskorrespondent :correspondente del exterior utrikesminister :ministro del exterior utrikesministerium :ministerio del exterior utrikesnämnd :commission del exterior utrikespolitik :politica exterior utrikespolitisk :del politica exterior; :Utrikespolitiska institutet le Instituto del Politica Exterior utrikesresa :viage -ad3e al extero/al estraniero utrikestjänst :servicio exterior utrikestrafik :traffico exterior utrikisk :exterior, extere, estranier utrikiska :språk lingua estranier utrop :exclamation, crito, clamor; :(på auktion) offerta a/pro vendita (public) utropa :(ropa till) (ex)clamar; :(offentligt tillkännage) proclamar, instaurar; :(på auktion) auctionar; :~ någon till kung proclamar un persona rege; :~ till republik proclamar/instaurar le republica utropare :proclamator; :(härold) heraldo; :(på auktion) auctionator utropning :proclamation, instauration utropsord :språk interjection utropspris :precio del auctionator utropssats :språk phrase interjective utropstecken :signo/puncto exclamative/de exclamation utrota :exterminar, destruer, eradicar, extinguer; :(ogräs) extirpar, eradicar; :(skadedjur) exterminar utrotbar :extirpabile utrotning :extermination, destruction, eradication, extinction, extirpation utrotningshotad :in via de/menaciate de/in extinction/extermination utrotningskrig :guerra de extermination utrotningsläger :campo de extermination/del morte utrucklad :devastate per vita nocturne utrunnen :effundite utrusta :equipar, fornir, dotar (de); :mil equipar, fornir; :sjö armar utrustning :equipamento, material, fornimento, accessorios pl; :fornitura; :el armatura; :mil equipamento, fornimento; :sjö armamento utrustningskostnad :costos pl de equipamento utrycka :eveller, aveller utryckning :evulsion, avulsion; :(efter alarm) prompte succurso; :mil demobilisation utryckningsdag :mil die/jorno de demobilisation utryckningsfordon :vehiculo de urgentia/de emergentia; :(för sjukhus) ambulantia; :(för polis) auto(mobile) de policia; :(för brandväsen) auto(mobile) del servicio de incendios, vehiculo de incendios utryckningslarm :alarma a prompte succurso utrymma :evacuar utrymme :(spelrum) spatio; :(lokal) camera, sala, local; :spara ~ economisar spatio; :uppvärmda ~n cameras/salas/locales calefacite; :~t mellan raderna typ le spatio inter le lineas, le interlinea utrymmesbesparande :que economisa spatio utrymmesbrist :manco/mancantia de spatio utrymmeskrävande :que necessita spatio utrymmesskäl :av ~ pro rationes de economia de spatio utrymning :evacuation, evacuamento uträkna :calcular, computar uträkning :calculo, computo, calculation, computation; :(avsikt) intention, intento uträtta :facer, executar, effectuar, realisar, complir; :~ ett ärende facer un commission; :~ sina behov facer su besonios/su necessitates, excretar uträttning :commission utröna :assecurar se, constatar, discoperir utsaga :declaration; :jur testimonio, attestation; :enligt egen utsago secundo su testimonio utsatt :(som placerats ut) mittite, ponite, placiate, locate; :(avtalad) convenite, fixate; :(blottställd) exponite (a), subjecte (a); :(riskfylld) riscose, riscante, exponite a risco; :ett ~ läge un position/situation riscose; :på ~ dag al jorno/die fixate; :på ~ plats/tid al loco/hora convenite; :stolar ~a åt deltagarna sedias mittite/ponite/placiate/locate pro le participantes/le participatores; :vara ~ för fara esser exponite a/subjecte a periculo utschasad|utsjasad :(el. utsjasad) fig exhauste, extenuate utse :(utvälja) (s)eliger, selectionar, designar; :(genom val) votar, suffragar; :(utnämna) nominar, appunctar; :(till ämbete) constituer utseende :(val) (s)election; :(genom val) votation, suffragio; :(yttre) aspecto, apparentia, exterior, facie, vista, aere; :(sken) apparentia, semblantia; :(yttre form) configuration; :döma av ~t judicar secundo le apparentia; :förlora i ~ cambiar; :ge ett ~ configurar; :känna någon till ~t cognoscer un persona de vista utseendemässig :exterior, externe, visibile utsegling :(le) facer vela utsida :latere/parte externe/exterior, exterior; :på ~n al exterior, extra utsikt :vista, prospecto; :fig perspectiva, prospecto, sperantia; :meteor (för kommande väder) prevision; :skymma ~n för någon celar le vista a un persona; :ställa något i ~ för någon promitter un cosa a un persona; :vidsträckt ~ vista panoramic, panorama utsiktsberg :monte/montania de vista utsiktslös :sin perspectiva/futuro utsiktslöshet :manco/mancantia de perspectiva/de futuro utsiktsplats|utsiktspost|utsiktspunkt :(el. utsiktspost, utsiktspunkt) puncto de vista, belvedere it, mirador utsiktstorn :turre de observation/de vigilia, belvedere it, mirador utsippra :guttar; :(om svett) exsudar; :(om blod) extravasar; :(om rykte) divulger se, transpirar utsippring :(av svett) exsudation; :(av blod) extravasation; :(av rykte) divulgation utsira :imbellir, guarnir, adornar, decorar, brodar, orna(menta)r, para(menta)r utsirning :imbellimento, guarnimento, guarnition, guarnitura, adornamento, decoration, ornamento, paramento; :mus ornamento, fioritura it, floritura utsjasad :se utschasad utsjöfiske :pisca maritime/marin/de mar utskeppa :transportar/expedir per nave utskeppning :transporto/transportation/expedition per nave utskick :(utskickning) expedition, invio; :(försändelse) invio utskicka :expedir, inviar utskickning :expedition, invio utskifta :distribuer, repartiar, apportionar utskiftning :distribution, repartition, apportionamento utskilja :separar, dis(as)sociar, secerner, segregar utskiljning :separation, dis(as)sociation, secession, segregation utskjuta :ejectar, lancear; :(med skjutvapen) discargar, tirar utskjutande :saliente, prominente, protuberante; :~ parti protuberantia; :vara ~ salir utskjutbar :extendibile, extensibile, expandibile, expansibile utskjutning :lanceamento utskjutningsramp :rampa de lanceamento utskjutsstege :scala extendibile utskott :(arbetsgrupp) commission, committee eng kåmiti; :(dålig vara) pacotilia; :anat excrescentia, processo, prominentia, protuberantia, promontorio utskottsledamot :membro del commission utskottsvara :merce defectuose/de mal qualitate, pacotilia utskottsvirke :ligno defectuose/de mal qualitate utskrapa :med curettar utskrapning :med curettage -ad3e utskrattad :deridite, irridite utskrattning :derision, irrision utskrift :copia, duplicato, transcription, transcripto; :data print-out eng printaut utskriva :copiar, transcriber; :(skatt) imponer; :(från sjukhus) dishospitalisar; :mil conscriber, levar utskrivning :transcription, transcripto; :(från sjukhus) dehospitalisation; :mil conscription, levata; :mus instrumentation utskulptera :sculper utskulptering :sculptura utskylder :ekon impostos utskällning :reprimenda, reprehension, objurgation, vituperation utskämd :dishonorate, disgratiate utskämning :dishonor, disgratia, vergonia, infamia, opprobrio utskänka :servir/offerer a biber/vender bibitas alcoholic utskänkningsförbud :interdiction/prohibition de vender bibitas alcoholic utskänkningstillstånd :licentia de vender bibitas alcoholic utskär :parve insula exterior utskärgård :archipelago exterior utskärning :incision, intalio, sculptura; :arkit glypho utskärsfiske :pisca maritime/marin/de mar utslag :(yttring) expression, manifestation, demonstration, exteriorisation; :(avvikelse hos visare) deviation, deflexion; :(resultat) resultato, effecto; :jur judicio, judicamento, sententia, verdicto, decision; :med eruption, eczema, exanthema, tinea, lichen; :sport servicio; :ett ~ av välvilja un manifestation de benevolentia; :fälla ett ~ jur pronunciar un sententia, judicar; :göra ett ~ sport servir; :kompassens ~ le deviation/deflexion del bussola; :~ på huden eruption cutanee utslagen :eliminate; :bot (om blomma) in plen floration; :(om träd) in plen foliation; :sport (i tävling) eliminate; :(i boxning) knock-outate nåkaut-; :(socialt) marginalisate; :en miljon ~ på tre år un million scalonate super tres annos; :en socialt ~ un outcast eng autka:st, un paria; :utslaget hår capillos pendente/non fixate utslagning :elimination; :sport (i tävling) elimination; :(i boxning) knock-out eng nåkaut; :(socialt) marginalisation utslagningstävling :match eng mætsh eliminatori/de elimination/per elimination utslagsfråga :question decisive utslagsgivande :decisive, concludente, conclusive, crucial, determinante, definitive, peremptori, preponderante utslagsröst :voto decisive/preponderante utslagstävling :match eng mætsh eliminatori/de elimination/per elimination utsliten :(om kläder) guastate per le uso, consumite usque al filos; :(om person) consumite, exhaurite, exhauste, decrepite; :fig trivial, banal utslocknad :extincte utslockning :extinction utslunga :lancear, ejacular utslungning :lanceamento, ejaculation, projection utslussa :evacuar per esclusa utslussning :evacuation per esclusa utsluta :typ justificar utslutning :typ (justering) justification; :(utfyllnadstecken) quadrato utsläcka :extinguer utsläckbar :extinguibile utsläckning :extinction utsläckt :extinguite, extincte utsläpad :fig exhauste, extenuate utsläpning :fig stato de exhaustion utsläpp :(avlopp, utgång) emissario, escap(p)amento; :(av förorening) discarga(mento); :(av vatten) disaquamento, escolamento, disgorgamento utsläppningsventil :valvula de escap(p)amento utsläta :applanar, lisiar utslätning :applanamento utsmuggla :exportar contrabando utsmycka :adornar, decorar, ornamentar, parar, imbellir, guarnir; :~ handskrifter miniar utsmyckande :decorative utsmyckning :adornamento, decoration, ornamentation, imbellimento, guarnimento, paramento, parure fr -ry:r; :mus fioritura it, floritura utsnitt :fragmento, extracto, section, sector; :med resection; :(med borttagande av inälvor) evisceration utsocknes :de un altere loco/parte, non-residente utsocknesfolk :personas non-residente, non-residentes utsockning :non-residente utsortera :eliminar utsortering :elimination utspark :sport colpo de pede del goal-keeper eng goulkipö utsparkad :jectate in le strata utspekulerad :astute, astutiose utspel :spel (i schack/dam) prime movimento; :kortsp prime joco; :teat expression; :fig initiativo, manovra (subtil); :ha ~et kortsp esser (prime) mano utspela :~ sig occurrer, evenir, haber loco utspelad :utspelat kort kortsp carta jocate utspelskort :kortsp prime carta de joco utspinna :~ sig developpar/disveloppar se, haber loco utspisa :nutrir, alimentar, dar a mangiar -d3- utspisning :nutrition, alimentation utspolning :med lavage -ad3e, irrigation utsprida :(nyhet/rykte) divulgar utspridare :divulgator utspridd :extense, extensive, diffuse, diffusive; :allmänt ~ commun, (de uso) currente, actual, regnante, costumari, usual, vulgar; :vara allmänt ~ haber curso utspridning :(av nyhet/rykte) divulgation utspringande :saliente, prominente, protuberante utsprucken :bot (om blomma) in plen floration; :(om träd) in plen foliation utsprungen :bot (om blomma) in plen floration; :(om träd) in plen foliation utsprång :projection, prominentia, protuberantia; :anat processo, protuberantia; :(tappformat) hamulo; :arkit projectura utspy :(ex)spuer, sputar, expectorar; :(kräkas) vomer, vomitar utspädd :diluite utspädning :dilution utspänd :distendite utspänning :distension utspärra :(utestänga från undervisning) excluder utspärrning :(utestängning från undervisnning) exclusion utspökad :bizarremente vestite utstaka :(de)limitar, demarcar, jalonar utstakning :(de)limitation, demarcation, jalonamento utstansad :punctionate utstansning :punctionage -ad3e utstickande :saliente, prominente, protuberante utstjälpning :med eversion utstoffera :adornar, imbellir, guarnir utstoffering :adornamento, guarnition, guarnimento utstrykning :cancellation utsträcka :extender, expander, aggrandir, ampli(fic)ar, accrescer, augmentar utsträckning :(ökning) extension, expansion, aggrandimento, ampli(fic)ation, accrescimento, augmentation; :(vidd) mesura, grado, extension; :i begränsad ~ in mesura/grado limitate; :i liten ~ in mesura/grado modeste, modestemente; :i stor ~ in grande/large/alte mesura/grado, grandemente, largemente, altemente, amplemente; :i tillräcklig ~ in mesura/grado sufficiente, sufficientemente; :i viss ~ in certe mesura/grado utsträckt :vaste, late, extense, diffuse, ample, extendite, extensive, spatiose utstråla :emitter, (ir)radiar, emanar utstrålning :emission, (ir)radiation, radiantia, emanation; :fig aura, effluvio, charisma utströdd :disseminate utströmning :escolamento, effluvio; :(av ljus/värme) emanation utstuderad :fig astute, astutiose, sophisticate utstyrd :bizarremente vestite utstyrsel :(utsmyckning) adornamento, decoration, paramento, imbellimento, guarnimento, ornamentation; :(utrustning) equipamento, fornitura; :(bruds) trousseau fr truso utställa :exponer, exhiber; :ekon emitter utställare :expositor, exhibitor; :ekon emissor utställd :~a byxor pantalones con gambas que se allarga utställelse :ekon emission utställelsedag :ekon data de emission utställning :exposition, exhibition; :ekon emission utställningsföremål :objecto de exposition/de exhibition utställningslokal :local de exposition/de exhibition, salon (de exposition/de exhibition) utställningsmonter :vitrina, monstra utställningsområde :terreno de exposition/de exhibition utställningssal :sala de exposition/de exhibition utställningssdag :ekon data de emission utstå :indurar, supportar, tolerar, suffrer utstående :saliente, prominente, protuberante utstöta :(frambringa ljud) emitter, proferer, critar; :(utesluta) expeller, emitter, expulsar, ejectar, excluder, ostracisar, excommunicar; :(sperma) ejacular; :~ ett skri critar, dar un crito; :~ någon ur gruppen excluder un persona del gruppo utstötning :expulsion, exclusion; :(ur samhället) marginalisation; :(bannlysning) excommunication; :(av sperma) ejaculation utstött :~ ur kamratkretsen excludite del circulo de amicos; :~ ur samhället marginalisate; :(bannlyst) excommunicate utstötthett :stato de exclusion utsug :suction utsuga :(ex)suger, extraher per suction; :fig suger, exploitar, depauperar, extorquer; :(jord) impovrir utsugare :exploitator, sanguisuga, vampir utsugning :suction; :fig exploitation, depauperation; :(av jord) impovrimento utsugningspolitik :politica de exploitation utsugningsventil :valvula de suction utsupen :bibite al ultime gutta, finite utsvettas :(ex)sudar, transsudar, transpirar, perspirar utsvettning :exsudation, transsudation, transpiration, perspiration utsvulten :affamate, famelic; :vara ~ haber/suffrer fame utsvultenhet :fame utsvältning :affamation utsvängd :~a byxor pantalones con gambas que se allarga utsvävande :dissipate, dissolute, libertin, licentiose, excessive; :~ person libertino utsvävning :dissipation, dissolution, libertinage -ad3e, licentia; :extravagantia, intemperantia, excesso; :(avvikelse från ämnet) digression, divagation utsyna :(skog) marcar utsäde :lantbr semines, granas a/pro seminar utsädespotatis :lantbr patatas a/pro plantar utsädesspannmål :lantbr semines, granas a/pro seminar utsäga :pronunciar, exprimer, formular, proferer, emitter, enunciar; :tydligt ~ articular utsägbar :pronunciabile, articulabile utsälja :saldar, liquidar utsäljning :liquidation utsända :(på uppdrag) inviar, distachar -sh-; :fys emitter; :radio emitter, transmitter, (radio)diffunder; :TV emitter, transmitter, (tele)diffunder utsändning :fys emission; :radio (radio)diffusion, emission, transmission, programma; :TV (tele)diffusion, emission, transmission, programma utsätta :(blottställa) exponer, incurrer, subjectar, defiar; :(fastställa) fixar, determinar, definir, assignar, establir; :~ ett datum fixar un data; :~ för klander blasmar; :~ för kritik criticar; :~ sig för exponer se a, incurrer utså :seminar utsåld :exhauste, exhaurite utsålla :cribrar, tamisar utsöka :seliger, selectionar; :jur (fordran) exiger le pagamento de, incassar, recovrar; :(skatt) perciper utsökbar :jur (om fordran) exigibile, incassabile, recovrabile; :(om skatt) perceptibile utsökning :jur (av fordran) incassamento; :(av skatt) perception utsökt :exquisite, selecte, raffinate utsökthet :exquisitate, exquisitessa utsöndra :(frånskilja) isolar, separar, segregar; :fysiol excretar, secretar utsöndring :fysiol excretion, secretion; :förminskad ~ med hyposecretion; :överdriven ~ med hypersecretion utsöndringsorgan :anat organo excretori/de excretion utsövd :ben reposate uttag :(utskärning) incision, intalio; :ekon prisa de su conto; :el prisa; :göra ett ~ ekon subtraher de su conto; :jordat ~ el prisa de terra uttagning :selection; :ekon prisa de su conto uttagningsautomat :automato bancari uttagningskvitto :recepta del prisa de conto uttagningsprincip :principio de selection uttagningstävling :match eng mætsh de selection/pro le selection uttagsautomat :automato bancari uttagsbelopp :amonta del prisa de conto uttagskvitto :recepta del prisa de conto uttal :pronunciation; :(tydligt) articulation uttala :pronunciar; :(yttra) exprimer, formular, proferer, emitter, enunciar; :~ sig pronunciar se, declarar se; :~ tydligt pronunciar ben, articular uttalad :marcate, pronunciate, explicite; :(tydlig) evidente, manifeste, clar uttalande :declaration, pronunciamento, pronunciation, enunciation, resolution uttalbar :pronunciabile, articulabile uttalsbeteckning :språk notation phonetic uttalsenlig :språk phonetic, orthoepic uttalsfel :error orthoepic/de pronunciation uttalslexikon :dictionario/lexico phonetic uttalslära :språk orthoepia; :som avser ~ orthoepic uttaxera :imponer; :~d summa imposto uttaxering :imposition utter :1 zool lutra 2 fiske (sorta de) planca con un linea con hamos a/pro piscar utterbräda :fiske (sorta de) planca con un linea con hamos a/pro piscar utterfiske :pisca al planca utterskinn :lutra uttittad :fixemente reguardate/inspectate; :känna sig ~ sentir se le scopo de omne reguardos/oculos uttjatad :trivial, banal uttjänt :(om person) emerite; :(om sak) consumite, que ha servite su tempore; :~ soldat veterano uttolka :interpretar, explicar, explanar uttolkare :interprete, explicator, explanator, expositor; :(av bibeltext) exegeta uttolkning :interpretation, explication, explanation; :(av bibeltext) exegese, exegesis uttorka :desic©ar, exsic©ar, disaquar, escolar uttorkning :desic©ation, exsic©ation, disaquamento, escolamento; :med dishydratation uttra :fiske piscar al planca uttrampad :allargate (per uso) uttransport :exportation uttransportera :exportar uttransportering :exportation uttring :fiske pisca al planca uttryck :(yttring) expression, manifestation; :språk expression, locution, termino, phrase; :mat expression; :allmänna ~ expressiones currente/usual; :bildligt ~ expression figurate; :dialektalt ~ expression dialectal, dialectalismo; :familjärt ~ expression familiar; :vardagligt ~ colloquialismo; :vulgärt ~ expression vulgar, vulgarismo uttrycka :exprimer, manifestar; :~ en mening exprimer un opinion; :~ sig exprimer se uttryckbar :exprimibile uttrycklig :expresse, explicite, formal uttryckligen :explicitemente, formalmente uttrycksbehov :besonio de exprimer se uttrycksform :forma expressive/de expression uttrycksfull :plen de expression, expressive, pregnante uttrycksfullhet :expressivitate, pregnantia uttrycksförmåga :facultate/poter/potentia de expression, habilitate/aptitude a exprimer se, expressivitate uttryckskraft :fortia expressive/de expression, expressivitate uttryckslös :inexpressive, inscrutabile, impassibile uttryckslöshet :sin expression, inscrutabilitate, impassibilitate uttrycksmedel :medio expressive/de expression uttrycksmöjlighet :possibilitate expressive/de expression uttryckssätt :modo de expression, diction, maniera de dicer, phraseologia utträda :exir, salir, sortir; :(lämna) quitar, retirar se, dimitter se utträde :retiro, dimission utträngning :supplantation, elimination, repression, suppression uttråkad :enoiate uttråkning :enoio, tedio(sitate) uttröskad :fig troppo discutite uttröttad :extrememente fatigate, extenuate, exhauste uttröttning :extenuation, exhaustion uttunna :diluer uttunning :dilution uttyda :explicar, explanar, interpretar, clar(ific)ar, elucidar, decifrar uttydare :explicator, explanator, interprete, elucidator, decifrator; :(av bibeltext) exegeta uttydning :explication, explanation, interpretation, clarification, elucidation, deciframento; :(av bibeltext) exegese, exegesis uttydningskonst :bibl hermeneutica uttänjbar :extensibile, extendibile, elastic uttänjbarhet :extensibilitate, extendibilitate, elasticitate uttänjd :extendite; :(om kläder) troppo ample/laxe uttänjning :extension uttänkt :imaginate, excogitate uttåg :exodo uttågsmarsch :marcha -sh- de exodo uttöjd :extendite; :(om kläder) troppo ample/laxe uttöjning :extension uttömma :exhaurir, (e)vacuar; :med depler uttömmande :exhaustive, complete; :behandla en fråga ~ exhaurir un thema, tractar un thema a fundo uttömning :exhaustion; :(av avföring) evacuation; :med depletion utur :de, ab, ex utvakad :fatigate a causa de/per manco de somno utvald :electe, selecte; :rel electe utvaldhet :rel election utvalsning :lamination utvandra :emigrar, expatriar se, dispaisar se utvandrare :emigrato, emigrante utvandring :emigration, expatriation; :bibl exodo utvandringsvåg :unda de emigration utvaskning :lavage -ad3e utveckla :developpar, disveloppar, evolver, elaborar; :(dana) developpar, disveloppar, formar, cultivar, educar, instruer; :(framställa) producer, generar; :~ en teori developpar/disveloppar/elaborar un theoria; :~ sin personlighet developpar/disveloppar su personalitate; :~ värme generar calor, calorificar; :~ sig educar se, cultivar se, instruer se; :~s med maturar utveckling :(framåtskridande) developpamento, disveloppamento, evolution; :(framsteg) progresso; :(framställande) production, generation; :(danande) formation, cultura, education; :biol evolution; :som avser ~ developpamental/disveloppamental, evolutive, evolutionari, formative utvecklingsarbete :labor/travalio consecrate a developpar/disveloppar un cosa utvecklingsbank :banca de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingsbar :developpabile, disveloppabile utvecklingsbistånd :adjuta/assistentia pro le developpamento/disveloppamento (de un pais) utvecklingsduglig :developpabile, disveloppabile utvecklingsfas :phase de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingsform :forma evolutive/de developpamento/de disveloppamento utvecklingsgång :evolution utvecklingshistoria :historia de evolution utvecklingshjälp :adjuta/assistentia pro le developpamento/disveloppamento (de un pais) utvecklingsland :pais in via de developpamento/de disveloppamento, pais developpante/disveloppante utvecklingslära :theoria de evolution, evolutionismo; :anhängare av ~n evolutionista utvecklingsnivå :nivello de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingsområde :region/area de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingsperiod :periodo de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingsplan :plano de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingsprocess :processo evolutive/de evolution/de developpamento/de disveloppamento utvecklingsprogram :programma de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingsprojekt :projecto de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingspsykologi :psychologia de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingssamarbete :cooperation pro le developpamento/disveloppamento (de un pais) utvecklingssfas :phase de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingsstadium :stadio de developpamento/disveloppamento utvecklingsstörd :psyk mentalmente handicapate utvecklingsstörning :psyk handicap mental utvecklingsverksamhet :labor/travalio consecrate a developpar/disveloppar un cosa utverka :obtener utvidga :extender, expander, ampli(fic)ar, accrescer, aggrandir, multiplicar, dilatar, inric©hir, developpar, disveloppar; :atropin ~r pupillen atropina dilata le pupilla; :~ sig extender se; :~ sin verksamhet expander su activitate(s); :~ sitt kontaktnät multplicar su rete de contactos; :~ sitt ordförråd inric©hir su vocabulario utvidgning :extension, expansion, dilatation, ampli(fic)ation, aggrandimento, accrescimento, augmentation utvidgningsförmåga :dilatabilitate, expansibilitate, fortia expansive utvidgningskoefficient :fys coefficiente de dilatation (linear/cubic) utvidgningskostnad :costos pl de extension/de ampli(fic)ation utvidgningsplan :plano de extension/developpamento/disveloppamento, projecto de ampli(fic)ation utvika :displicar, extender, aperir utvikning :displicamento; :(från ämnet) digression, divagation, excursion utvikningsbild :imagine displicabile, centerfold am sentöfould utvikningsbrud|utvikningsflicka :(el. utvikningsflicka) centerfold am sentöfould utviksblad :pagina displicabile, centerfold am sentöfould utvikt :displicate utvilad :ben reposate utvinna :extraher; :jur evincer, expropriar utvinnbar :possibile a extraher utvinning :extraction; :jur eviction, expropriation utvintra :bot esser delite/morir durante le hiberno utvisa :(visa) indicar, (de)monstrar, revelar; :(sända ur landet) expeller, expulsar, exiliar, deportar; :sport expeller, expulsar, mandar al banco de penalitate; :det får framtiden ~ le tempore lo monstrara utvisning :(ur ett land eller sport) expulsion utvisningsbeslut :mandato de expulsion utvisningsbås :sport banco de penalitate utvisslad :conspuite per sibilos utvuxen :matur utvädrad :ventilate, aerate utvädring :aeration, aerage -ad3e, ventilation utväg :(utgång) (via de) exito, egresso; :fig escap(p)atoria, expediente, recurso, solution; :en sista ~ un ultime recurso; :finna en ~ trovar un expediente/un solution utvändig :exterior, externe, extrinsec; :~t adv al exterior, extra, externemente utvärdera :evalutar utvärdering :evalutation utvärdshus :taverna utvärtes :externe, exterior; :med topic; :medel för ~ bruk med medicamento (pro uso/application) topic, topico utväxla :excambiar, intercambiar; :~ erfarenheter intercambiar experientias; :~ fångar excambiar prisioneros utväxling :excambio, intercambio; :tekn (kraftöverföring) (mechanismo de) transmission; :(med kugghjul) ingranage -ad3e; :(kraftöverföring med ändrat varvtal) mechanismo de multiplication; :(utväxlingsförhållande) multiplication; :kulturell ~ excambio/intercambio cultural; :~ av idéer intercambio de ideas utväxlingsanordning :(med kugghjul) ingranage -ad3e; :(kraftöverföring) mechanismo de transmission; :(med ändrat varvtal) mechanismo de multiplication utväxlingshjul :rota de transmission utväxlingsmekanism :(med kugghjul) ingranage -ad3e; :(kraftöverföring) mechanismo de transmission; :(med ändrat varvtal) mechanismo de multiplication utväxt :I s protuberantia, excrescentia; :anat processo; :bot tubere II adj matur utäga :lantbr terra/terreno lontan del ferma utåt :I adv al/verso le exterior, a foras/foris; :dörren går ~ le porta se aperi a foras/verso le exterior II prep verso, a; :gå ~ skogen ir verso le foreste utåtbuktad :convexe utåtbuktning :convexitate utåtledande :anat efferente; :~ nerv nervo efferente utåtriktad :psyk extrovertite; :~ person extrovertito; :vara ~ extroverter utåttill :al/verso le exterior, a foras/foris utåtvänd :psyk extrovertite; :~ person extrovertito; :vara ~ extroverter utöka :augmentar, extender, accrescer, incrementar, majorar, multiplicar, inric©hir, ampli(fic)ar; :~ sitt ordförråd inric©hir su vocabulario; :~d uppaga edition augmentate utökning :augmento, augmentation, extension, accrescimento, incremento, majoration, multiplication, ampli(fic)ation utösa :versar, effunder; :~ sin vrede över discargar su ira contra utöva :exercer, practicar, professar, facer; :~ en konst practicar un arte; :~ ett yrke practicar un profession; :~ inflytande exercer influentia, influer, influentiar utövande :executive; :~ makt poter executive utövare :~ av ett hantverk artisano; :~ av konst artista; :~ av sport sportista, sportivo; :~ av vetenskap scientista utöver :ultra, extra; :intet mera ~ detta non plus ultra lat utövning :exercitio, exercitation, practica uv :zool bubo; :fig vetule original uvertyr :mus overtura, introduction, preludio uvula :anat uvula uvular :I adj anat uvular II s språk sono uvular uzbek :uzbek uzbekisk :uzbek uzbekiska :(femina) uzbek Uzbekistan :Uzbekistan uzbekistanier :uzbek uzbekistansk :uzbek uzbekistanska :(femina) uzbek uä-barn|uä|barn :infante illegitime, filio/filia natural